Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen
by PurpleOrchid85
Summary: An series of Heckcest one-shots that could never been seen on screen. Beware there might be 'doubles' or 'triples' ('episodes' with same name but the content of the chapters are completely different). Feel free to use as inspiration to kick start your own Heckcest fanfiction. HOWEVER, please credit me for the original idea.
1. Disturbing Sue (Pilot)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Disturbing Sue (Pilot)

Episode Prompt: "Pilot"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon episode (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary: Axl annoys Sue while he's 'exiled' to Sue's room.

Word Count approx: 760

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

When Sue burst into her room singing one of the songs she learnt during the show choir rehearsal that afternoon once she found out she was on rotation for crew, she jumped when she discovered her brother relaxing on her bed.

"Axl!? What are you doing in here?" she shrilly asked.  
>"Dad said I should come here as a punishment since I like my room." he rolled his eyes.<br>"Uh - _why_?" she asked.  
>"I got suspended for three games for calling my coach a moron who called a bomb on fourth and one. And Dad said because I liked my room, I had to stay in here." he replied, leaning back against the headboard, fiddling with Mr. Woofy in his hands.<br>She wrested her favourite stuffed toy away from him and said "Fine. If you need to be in here, do be quiet; I'm going to do my homework." She unzips her bag and pulls out her homework and put them on her study desk, and sat down and began to do her homework.

Axl watched her for a while in silence, until he got bored. He got up and leaned over her shoulder and read out loud her English homework, then finishing with a sarcastic "Wow, you're such a dork!" then sat on her desk.

"Axl! I said to be quiet!" Sue said annoyed shoving at his shoulder, trying to get him off her desk.

He grabbed a strand of her hair and tugged while saying "Nah, being quiet is boring."

"Then find something other than annoying me to entertain yourself. Maybe take a leaf out of Brick's book and go and read a book!" She shot back, pulling her hair out of Axl's hand and then picked her biro up again about to continue writing her homework out, only having the pen snatched out of her hand by Axl.

"Axl!" she nearly shouted.

He waved it over her head, then pulled back before she would grab it, then repeated, every time the moving the biro higher and higher until she started jumping up to reach it. "Give it back, you jerk!" she said irritated at how amused her brother was with his little prank.

Finally she shoved him. Surprised at the act of violence, he fell backwards onto her bed. Sue jumped on him and stretched out for the stolen biro and instantly snatched it out of his hand, rolled off him and returned to her homework.

With a sigh of boredom, he slumped onto Sue's bed. Spontaneously, he began "99 bottles of beer on the wall, Take one down and pass it around, 98 bottles of beer on the wall. Take one down and pass it around, 97 bottles of beer on the wall. Take one down and pass it around, 96 bottles of beer on the wall. Take one down and pass it around, 95 bottles of beer on the wall…" he continued singing the song. Suddenly he was tackled by Sue, who had enough of Axl singing the annoying song.

"I told you to be quiet, Axl!" she said angrily, her hands fisted in Axl's shirt.

"I told you I was bored!" he shot back.

"Fine. If you're bored, we'll play UNO to pass the time until dinner. I'm sure you'll be allowed to go back to your own room after dinner." She said picking up the pack of UNO cards from her drawer.

"_UNO_! Boom, I win!" Axl cheered for the fifth time while playing UNO. Sue rolled her eyes and dropped her cards as she said "Fine. Let's play a different game."

Axl laughed and said pointedly "You'll lose at that whatever else you'll pick out too. That's all you're good at: losing."

Sue glared at Axl and opened her mouth to say something cutting, but Frankie's voice interrupted them "Dinner!"

Axl quickly zipped out of there almost like lighting, while Sue followed her brother in a slower speed and took her microwaved meal from Frankie and followed everyone else to the coffee table in front of the television.

"Thanks Dad, for telling Axl that he was grounded in my room, I couldn't get my homework done and had to entertain him because he was bored!" she snapped at Mike.

Mike opened his mouth, but a meaningful glare from Frankie made him change what he was about to say to his daughter.

"Sorry. Didn't think that one through, Sue. However, you're still in trouble Axl." Mike apologised to Sue then glared at Axl, who rolled his eyes and mumbled out a "Whatevs." while eating.


	2. Senstive Young Woman (The Cheerleader)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Sensitive Young Woman (The Cheerleader)

Episode Prompt: "The Cheerleader"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary:

Mike comes up with the punishment that Axl must stay within 5 feet of Sue for two days. He goes with her (and Mike) to get new glasses, he says the wrong thing and Sue gets upset. It is up to him to fix it.

AN: This is set in Axl's POV.

Word Count approx: 556

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

I sighed for what seemed to be the hundredth time today. Mom had caught me sticking my tongue down a hottie's throat at the mall when I told the parentals that I was at a church group. So Dad doled out an punishment that for the next two days, I had to stay within five feet from Sue.

And it was only halfway through the first day!

I dragged my feet as I trudged towards the glasses display at the Frugal Hoosier. Sue apparently needed glasses and that was the reason why she failed at… well, everything.

While Dad was busy on the phone arguing with Mom, I watched in boredom as Sue tried various glasses on.

"Dork." I commented as she tried on a pair of small-ish black framed glasses.

"Dork." I repeated as she switched to a different pair that had a tiger-like pattern slightly cat-like.

Then Sue put on a pair of clunky black ones and I couldn't help but say "I'd never stop punching you."

She sighed then replaced them with an even uglier pair, a clear-framed, clunkier frame. I snorted and said "I'd stick an kick me sign on your back and let everyone at it."

But it was the wrong thing to say, Sue had burst into tears. And to make matters worse, Dad overheard me say it and immediately hung up and dragged me aside by the ear out of earshot and said sternly "Axl, she's a young girl with emotions all over her surface and all that. You've just made it worse saying that stuff."

"But Dad, you're always telling us to be honest and crap." I shot back.

"Not to your sister, who is a _girl_. Now go and _apologise_." He ordered.

I sighed heavily and returned to Sue who was still crying wearing those lame glasses.

"I'msorry." I mumbled out, hands in my jeans pocket, slightly hunched over and eyes on the floor.

She stopped crying, and now was angry "Was that an apology? It's stupid and lame! I hate you, Axl!" she threw of the glasses onto the counter and stormed away from me.

"Sue!" I called out immediately guilty.

I looked at Dad, who just shook his head wordlessly. Knowing I had no choice to follow her due both my 'punishment' and having to apologise to her properly, I sighed and followed her rapidly disappearing figure.

I finally found her sometime down the road from the Frugal Hoosier's staring into the pet shop's window display of prancing kittens.

"Sue-" I touched her shoulder, but she moved it away.

"No touching. Gotcha." I said almost sarcastically.

I watched her for a while, until I got annoyed for her ignorance of me. I grabbed her arm and spun her around and imprisoned her by putting my arm around her waist and jerked her head up to meet my eyes with my other hand.

I said sincerely "I'm sorry Sue. You know me, I talk before thinking." Her stony glare softened slightly. "Ok, keep this between us – and the kittens of course…I might have said dork to the first one, but that pair of glasses really were adorable on you."

She lit up with a smile and asked "Really?"

I nodded and added "Seriously. Maybe you should get those but in your favourite colour instead of plain black."


	3. Brotherly Comfort (The Floating Ann)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Brotherly Comfort (The Floating Anniversary)

Episode Prompt: "The Floating Anniversary"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary:

Bob tells Frankie that he'll take Axl out for a 'spin' in the car, the PA goes off saying Sue's school rang and asked Frankie to pick Sue up from the hospital since she got injured trying out for something that day. Bob said "No worries, Axl and I can pick her up on the way back."

AN: Set in that scene when Axl comes to Frankie's work for his 'driving' lesson, but Frankie is too busy looking for and worrying about Brick and it goes AU from there. Also Brendan, Sue's crush in the episode doesn't exist. 

Word Count approx.: 1, 190

"Frances, what the hell is your son doing here?" Mr Ehlert said.

Frankie sighed "Ehlert, I am so sorry. It's just been the worst day." She was about to reveal Brick's existence on work premises, but then she noticed Axl next to him.

"Hey, Mom." Axl said bemusedly.

Frankie said enlightened "Oh."

Then she quickly lied "You're talking about Axl who is here because he got his learner's permit, and we are thinking of buying him a car."

Mr Ehlert said cheerfully "All right! Well, show him that yellow car. It's got a tape deck."

As Mr Ehlert left, Axl said with a smile "You're buying me a car?"

Frankie shot back "Wrong family. Listen, honey, this isn't the best day for driving practice. I have to find your brother." She finished worriedly.

"I can take him out for you." Bob intervened. Frankie asked Bob "You sure?" Off Bob's nod, she added saying "Thank you Bob."

"Axl's really pretty good unless he needs to turn." She warned Bob as he nodded. The outdoor public address system then crackled on saying "Frankie, your daughter's school rang and asked you to pick your daughter up from hospital." Panicked, Frankie turned to the system and yelled up to it knowing the person who controlled the system could hear her "She's in hospital?! No, ring them back and tell them I can't come right now."

Bob intervened again "No worries, Frankie, Axl and I can pick her up on the way back and I can drop them off at your house."

Frankie slumped her shoulders in relief "Thanks Bob." Her co-worker nodded and led Axl over to the car Mr. Ehlert had pointed out.

"Turn, Turn!" Bob shrieked for what seemed the fourth time, clutching onto the grab handle that was on the roof, as Axl spun the wheel immediately and the car careened sharply onto the street right turn that was a direct shot down towards the hospital. Bob sighed in relief as Axl pulled to a stop in front of the hospital in a parking spot. He now understood why Frankie had warned him about turning when Axl drove.

He shakily exited the car and followed the teen into the hospital.

He sunk down into one of the chairs in the Emergency Room, watching Axl walk up to the counter and said "I'm here to pick up my sister, Sue Heck." The nurse gave him the one-minute sign and picked up the phone and made an announcement over the PA.

With some wait, another nurse was wheeling Sue up to them. Bob stared in shock, not noticing Axl's concerned look that vanished in an instant. "Sue, what the hell!?" the teen asked.

Sue rambled "I was trying out for Horse Riding Club this afternoon. When I was there, they gave me a grey coloured horse named Pepper. One minute I was fine, the next a snake came onto the trail and reared its head and scared Pepper and she ran off, with me barely holding on but…"

"You fell." Axl finished flatly.

Sue nodded.

The nurse said reassuringly "She dislocated her shoulder and sprained her ankle, but she's _fine_. The doctor gave her some painkillers and recommended she get some rest for the next few days." She handed Axl a clipboard and said "Just sign there and there then you can take her home." She directed the pen to the areas where Axl needed to sign.

After signing the form, the nurse wheeled Sue out, following Axl and Bob to the car; and with help from Axl and the nurse Sue was settled in the back seat. Axl then went to the other side and laid out the crutches on the seat next to Sue.

"May- Maybe I should drive back." Bob said nervously, not wanting to experience Axl's crazy sharp turning again. Axl shook his head "I still need some more practice." He said.

Bob sighed defeated.

"Just be careful, you've got Sue in the backseat." Axl glared at Bob, but nodded.

As soon they were back on the road and heading back to the Heck house, Bob yelled for the seventh time that afternoon.

"How can you – _**HANDLE **_-__this kamikaze driving?" he asked Sue then screamed in the middle of his question, looking in the review mirror as Axl did another turn.

Sue giggled at Bob's terrified expression and simply said "I got used to it."

Once they reached the Heck house, Bob and Axl helped her out of the car. (Axl did the 'heavy lifting' - carrying Sue, while Bob merely followed, carrying Sue's purple backpack and the crutches) As Axl unwound Sue's arm from his shoulder and gently leaned Sue against the wall he dug out his keys and unlocked the door and kicked it open and half-carried, half-guided Sue to the couch.

"Stay there." He pointed at her before backing off and crossing to the kitchen and retrieved an unopened bag of frozen peas and returned and putting it on Sue's ankle.

Bob put the bag next to the couch and asked "You guys alright? I'm heading back to work and I'll tell your mom that you both are alright." Both siblings nodded, Axl's nod was sharp and tense while Sue's was more grateful. They watched as Bob swung the door behind him as he left the house.

After some time, as he re-adjusted the cold pea bag, Axl sighed and said "Sue, maybe you should stop trying out for things. I mean, you come home hurt or cause a disaster. Remember you tried out for Show Choir and almost ruined the show because you were distracted by us in the audience? Or when you hit your head on the wall while swimming when you tried out for swim team?" Axl pointed out, trying to hide his concern.

Sue flinched, then said hurt "I'm practically invisible at school, why do you think I keep trying out for things? To get noticed."

Axl shook his head "You're plenty noticed here at home. Why does Mom continue to listen to your rambling loser stories when you get home from school? Or why does Dad try to teach you a sport every time when you ask him to and each time he does he yells, you cry? Why does Brick ask for your help…and why do _I_ always throw sarcastic remarks at you? We notice." he finished pointedly.

That brought a small twitch of a smile upon her face.

"Really? You're not just saying that because I'm injured?" she asked.

Axl rolled his eyes and grunted out "Yeah. I meant it."

"Oh Axl." She said almost teary like and edged forwards arms outreached and before he would dodge it, she enveloped him with a hug. He let her hug him for a minute before he disentangled himself from it and stood up.

"But you're still a dork." He shot the departing remark over his shoulder as he crossed over to the kitchen and grabbed an unopened bag of chips and a soda from the fridge and headed to his room, ignoring his sister who had a silly grin on her face, staring at the television.


	4. The Worst Advice Giver Ever (Float Ann)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: The Worst Advice Giver Ever (Floating Anniversary)

Episode Prompt: "The Floating Anniversary"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary:

Sue asks Axl for advice regarding Brendan, her crush at school. Axl gives her advice that turns out to be bad…

Word Count approx: 816

Author's Note: Let's pretend Brick is still sick for the purposes of this fic. The Barbie thing came from one of memories Mike and Frankie remembered when they tried to figure out if they had grounded Sue before, but the story after what happened is all me. (Friends, Lies And Videotape)

Sue nibbled on her lower lip as she watched Axl dribble and shoot his basketball. She was debating over what exactly to ask her older brother. Normally, she would ask her Dad, but he was too busy with Doris, Aunt Edie's dog and Mom was busy looking after a sick Brick, so that left only Axl. Come to think of it, Axl was the perfect one to ask: she has seen him with girls or flirting with them. She was sure Axl would come up with some kind of advice for her.

"I can hear you thinking, Dork." Axl's sarcastic voice cut into her thoughts as she looked up seeing Axl who finally deigned to recognise her presence.

"Okay Axl, I need you not to be sarcastic for one minute and just be a big brother right now." She said, fidgeting with her hands.

She waited.

Axl gave a slight but short nod, letting her know that he was willing to listen this _one_ time.

"Okay. There is this guy I like at school, Brendan, but how do I let him know that I like him? I mean, he's cute and popular. Did any of the girls you were with ask you out, or was there anything they did catch your attention?" she rambled nervously.

Axl swung his basketball around his waist, thinking.

"Well, with the chicks, it was the other way around. I wanted THEM to notice me. But...this one chick it was like she didn't know me...I had to make a grand gesture, so I co-opted Sean and Darrin and we serenaded her... well, it got me her." he finished with a smirk.

"A grand gesture…Thanks Axl." She finished, nodding thoughtfully. He gave her a nod and asked "We done?" he dribbled the ball and shot it, watching it sink through the basket and catching the rebound.

"Yeah. Yeah we are." She turned and walked back into the house, thinking, planning.

The next afternoon, Sue slammed the front door behind her and tossed her backpack onto the floor and stalked up to Axl, who was sitting in his usual spot in front of the television in his boxers. She sarcastically said "Great advice, Axl. I took your advice about a grand gesture. I tried serenading Brendan through the school's tannoy system and it was the most humiliating thing that has ever happened to me. Everyone in the school was laughing about that ridiculous Sue Heck. Luckily, due to my invisible status at school, nobody other than Brad, Carly and Brendan knew that the ridiculous Sue Heck was me." She glared at him and went to the kitchen and dug through for Frankie's frosting.

She could hear him let out an amused snort. She spun around, seeing him lean against the kitchen bench behind her. She waved a hand full of a chocolate frosting tube at him and glared at him again and said "It isn't funny! Brendan refused to speak to me when I tried to apologise. God, you're the worst advice giver ever! I should have gone to Dad instead of you!" She flicked off the lid, brought it up to her mouth and squeezed out an ample amount and wiped the excess chocolate from her lips as she swallowed the comfort chocolaty frosting.

Axl rolled his eyes and said "Relax, everybody at school will forget it in a week. Don't get so worked up about it." He shrugged.

"Worked up? No, _this_ is worked up!" she dropped the misshapen tube onto the kitchen bench and stalked up to him and began to slap him all over constantly.

"Argh! Stop it!" he yelled, trying to cover himself and attempt to dodge the slaps.

She stopped and said "Forget it. I'm not gonna speak to you."

Axl retorted sarcastically "What, like for _ever_? That would be a miracle." But Sue did not deign to retort back, she just ignored him and left the kitchen, leaving him with an uneasy feeling. He hated fighting with Sue; she would freeze him out until he had to ask for her forgiveness. He remembered one instance when he was ten that he accidentally on purpose dropped her Barbie in the toilet and clogged it and pinned the whole incident on Sue who was eight then (of course, the parentals figured out it was him, not Sue who pulled the stunt) and when she found out he had thrown her favourite Barbie into the toilet she was so mad she refused to speak to him for a week. But then he used the money he saved up in his piggy bank and went to the toy store and bought her a new Barbie. She had cried and gave him a hug, which in her books he was forgiven.

Of course, this was minor compared to that, so he'll give her some time and she'll eventually speak to him again.


	5. The Jersey (The Block Party)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: The Jersey (The Block Party)

Episode Prompt: "The Block Party"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)

Canon/Non Canon Moment: Canon (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary: The jersey giving moment that was unseen from the show.

Warnings: a possible toothache (sweet sibling moment)

Word Count approx: 243

AN: Set in Axl's POV (Of course)

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

AN: This scene is set in the morning before the start of the Block Party, before Frankie tells off Sophie (the cheerleader) who Axl gave his jersey to.

I froze in my path towards my bedroom with my jersey in my hands as I heard crying from my sister Sue's room. I sighed and backtracked and entered her room.

"What's the matter?" I asked almost unsympathetically.

Sure, I always keep up a front that I don't care, but when it comes to my family, I always come through for them _if_ they don't know what I do for them. But this is not one of these times.

"Look at me. The bruise isn't going away. Everyone at school is now calling me Racketface." Sue said, pointing at the bruise on her forehead, foundation in one hand, possibly to cover it up. I suppressed both a wince and a laugh, the wince at how nasty the bruise was, since it now looked like a mixture of purple and black, and the laugh for the lame nickname. I looked down at the jersey in my hands and decided to do one nice thing.

I wordlessly held out my jersey.

"Axl? Are you sure?" she asked me.

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, just take it. Cos, you know; I feel real bad that you didn't make it as ball girl."

Her face just lit up with a smile, and that made me feel better. And she put it on on top of that lame strawberry shirt she wore.

I shrugged noncommittally and backed out the room quickly before she would try and hug me.


	6. I, Manipulate (The Front Door)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: I, Manipulate (The Front Door)

Episode Prompt: "The Front Door"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T

Fandom: The Middle

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)

Canon/Non Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with Heckcest)

Summary:

Sue tries to persuade Axl to 'knuckle under' and fix the front door since she's sick of seeing the front door on the floor. Axl uses sexual manipulation to get her to see it his way and succeeds.

AN: Set after the scene where Axl says "I got nothing but time." to Mike.

Word Count approx: 550

"Axl, please just fix the darned door!" Sue Heck pleaded as she came into his bedroom. She was sick and tired of seeing the door on the floor.

"Uhh… let me think… no." Axl Heck retorted returning to retuning his guitar.

"Axl!" she almost shouted, almost stomping her foot in frustration.

"You've got to fix the door; you were the one who broke it." She said.

Axl made a buzzing sound and said "Nope, it's Dad who has to fix it, after all, Mom has been telling Dad to fix that hinge for like, a month."

Sue glared at Axl.

"Axl, I'm tired of putting on my coat, gloves scarf and beanie on and a blanket over me when I'm sitting in the lounge room because I'm always freezing inside the house. Oh, not to mention I saw Jehovah Witnesses people come into the house and scare Mom. Axl, please just fix the darned door!"

"Nuh." He said smirking.

"Oh!" she said, stomping her foot. He smirked, amused by Sue's crankiness.

"Axl, just _do_ it." Sue insisted.

"If I do it; it would be knuckling under. Dad would be extremely smug for eternity. So _no_." he said with emphasis.

Sue sighed and said "_Please_. If not for having a front door, please do it for me." She gave him a pleading look. That reminded him of a time when she was six and she had been pushed over by a bully and eight year old Axl had gone over and kicked him. She had looked at him with that pleading look and he picked her up and carried her over to the bench next to the water fountain and cleaned her scrape and dug through his backpack and found a batman plaster and stuck it over her wound and gave a smacking kiss on it and said "There. All better."

Her pleading look almost did him in, but he decided to turn the tables, get her do what he wanted. He grabbed her waist and leaned in slightly like he was telling her a secret and said "Tell me you will stop talking about the front door." And brought his face closer to Sue's, whose lips have already parted, in surprise and almost anticipation.

But then she blinked her eyes and almost flinched backwards "Why?" she asked flummoxed.

"Because I don't want you to." He said pointedly; hand still on her waist, starting to stroke the curve of her waist. She inhaled, almost letting out a gasp, but Axl noticed and smirked at her.

" But… but…that's an excuse, not a reason, Axl." She pointed out stammeringly, distracted by Axl's stroking.

"I know. Just...promise me." When Sue doesn't answer, Axl resorts to coercion, though he hates himself for it. He pressed his hand closer and firmer against her waist under her shirt, and pulled her even more closer to him; his other hand moving to thread through her hair and without any hesitation, he pressed his lips onto hers.

He heard his sister gasp. He smirked to himself through the kiss. As he pulled back, he saw she was dreamy and distracted.

"Promise me." he said, capitulating on Sue's distracted state.

"I promise," she repeated, in a dreamy tone; not realising _that_ was what Axl wanted.

Axl smirked victoriously.


	7. Mistletoe Kiss (Christmas)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Mistletoe Kiss (Christmas)

Episode Prompt: "Christmas"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: Canon (with a Heckcest twist) 

Summary:

Axl, seeing Sue who was upset why Brad won't kiss her under the mistletoe; spontaneously kisses her.

Warnings: incest kissing

Word Count approx.: 180

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

Sue dragged a chair from the round dining table to the hallway near the front door and stepped up and reached up and unhooked the mistletoe from the celling hook and stepped back down.

She looked down at the bunch of mistletoe and tried not to cry. She had failed in trying to tempt Brad into kissing her.

Sue didn't notice Axl standing some distance away from her with a strange look on his face.

Suddenly, Sue's face was lifted up and warm, firm lips landed on her own lips making her close her eyes at the sensation.

As she opened her eyes when the feeling and lips disappeared, she discovered Axl in front of her.

"There. Now you've got your first kiss." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. Before she would ask him why he kissed her in the first place, he was gone.

Sue dazedly looked down at the mistletoe she was still clutching in her hands, she muttered "Wow."

She suddenly understood why girls loved kissing her brother.

Then she let a small smile upon her face.


	8. Fashion Show (The Jeans)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Fashion Show (The Jeans)

Episode Prompt: "The Jeans"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: Non Canon (with a Heckcest twist)

Summary:

Sue gives Axl a fashion show and Axl inadvertently insults her choice of top, making Sue upset.

Word Count approx.: 615

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

AN: This is set before Frankie accidentally shrunk Sue's jeans, but before the audition.

Sue Heck turned sideways in one direction then other direction admiring how she looked in her new jeans in the mirror. She quickly picked up her chosen shirt and put it on and bounced out into the lounge, finding only her brother Axl eating cereal and lounging on the couch. "Where is Mom, Dad and Brick?" she asked him. Axl rolled his eyes and informed "Brick's out looking for Doris, Mom's still at work and Dad's helping Chuck with his girlfriend."

Sue sighed sadly. "Great. I wanted to have a fashion show but Everybody's not here." Then she gave him her pleading puppy dog eyes.

Axl rolled her eyes and groaned _"Fine."_ He switched off the television with the remote.

Sue did her victory dance then clapped.

"Okay, I need you to be constructive, not mean." She said.

Axl groaned again, but assented. She ran into her room and after some time she returned, wearing a ¾ sleeve raglan top with a rainbow striped heart on the front along with her new jeans.

"Nope." He said. Sue rolled her eyes, returned to her room, quickly changed her top then returned, wearing red and white shirt with a blue cat affixed to it, wearing a stylized American flag bow. Axl looked up and said "Nope."

Sue sighed frustrated and returned to her room and changed into a strawberry patterned shirt and returned.

When Axl saw it, he said tiredly _"No."_

She sighed and went back to her room and quickly changed and returned, wearing a fitted shirt with a glittery rainbow affixed to it.

"No way. It makes you look like a third grader."

She gasped. "Axl! I said constructive, not mean!" she started to cry.

"Now I've got nothing to wear!" she wailed.

Axl's eyes widened. "Uhh – How about I buy you a shirt you can wear?" he asked, wanting her to stop crying.

"Really?" she asked.

"Uh-yeah." He said. Sue's face lit up with a smile. He stood up and grabbed the keys for his car and exited the house, leaving sue to hurry behind her and lock the house up.

When they arrived at the mall, Sue asked "Where should we start?" he shrugged and said "Dork, we just walk in a random store."

He caught sight of a store and guided Sue towards it. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets and shifted awkwardly seeing it was a shop that geared towards teenage girls and he was the only guy there. He grimaced and scanned the store for Sue. He found her over the shirts section, shoving hangerful of shirts and occasionally pulling one out. When he sidled up to her, she said "Axl, look I found this!" she pulled out a puppy dog stylised animal print shirt and put it up against her chest.

"What do you think?" she asked with a dorky grin upon her face.

"No." he snatched it from her and shoved it back where he thought it came from and pulled her to the college-aged salesclerk at the cashier and said "She needs an awesome top to go with those jeans." He waved in the direction of the new jeans Sue was wearing.

She salesclerk smiled at Sue and said "Come with me." And guided her into the change room cubicles and said "I'll come over with some few shirt choices."

A few shirt choices later, Sue stepped out in a gorgeous glittery lavender shirt.

Axl's mouth fell open. He pushed her back into the cubicle, locked the door behind him and kissed her.

"This shirt is perfect." He says as he slides his hands to cup her butt, smirking wolfishly.

"Just for me." He finished.


	9. Phone Call (Valentine's Day)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Phone Call (Valentine's Day)

Episode Prompt: "Valentine's Day"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: Canon (with a Heckcest twist)

Summary:

Sue calls Axl instead of Mike and he 'rescues' her from the party.

AN: The dialogue is from "Valentine's Day"

Word Count approx.: 632

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

Sue hung up the phone, upset that she couldn't get through to her parents – their phone didn't ring and went straight to voicemail. Then her face brightened. She had Axl's cell phone number. She picked up the handset and dialled Axl's cell phone.

"Go for Axman." She heard him answer.

"A-Axl?" she asked, her breath hitching.

"Sue?" he asked, noticing her tone.

"Everyone is making out everywhere, and there is beer." She said nervously.  
>Axl, distracted by the mention of beer sat up from his slumped position, his voice low and angry "Someone brought beer? Who has beer? Did they give you any?" he ran his hand through his hair, thinking he'd kill whomever it was if they did gave Sue beer.<p>

Sue answered "Oh, I don't know. Some guy with pretty hair. And no, I stuck to soft drink."

Axl muttered to himself "Pretty hair?"

Sue continued barrelling on as if she didn't notice Axl had spoken "And they lit up incense. I'm not sure if it's illegal or not, but I'm pretty sure it is. I really wanna come home, but then everyone is gonna think I'm an immature dork for wanting to leave."

Axl said immediately "Dork or not, I'll be right there." Then hung up and snatched up his car keys and muttered to Sean and Darrin "Sue needs help."

Axl drove over to where the party was held, all the while thinking if anybody has laid any hands on Sue without her permission, he'd kill them. No matter who they were. He pulled up at the kerb and switched off the engine and jumped out and slammed the door behind him and strode up to the house and swung open the door and went down to the basement, yelling "Where's my sister? Sue Heck?! Sue Heck, I know you're in here!" Sue shakily put her hand up calling "Axl?"

He strode up to her and grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her towards the stairs all the while saying "Mom and Dad told you they didn't want you to come here tonight. We are leaving immediately. And if I ever catch you sneaking out of the house again Ah!" He glared at her meaningfully.  
>Sue, instantly catching on yelled "Oh, my God, Axl! You're the worst brother ever! Can you believe this? Just as the party was getting good. Man, this stinks!" she finished with a mock sulk.<p>

"Go." Axl pointed towards the stairs demandingly.

Sue jumped and hurried up the stairs.

Axl gave the interested teenagers a glare and spun on his heel and followed Sue out.

He found her leaning against the passenger door. He stepped up and put a hand on her arm and said concernedly "Did I hurt you when I grabbed your arm?"

Sue shook her head.

"Good." He nodded his head.

"Clearly, I'm not ready for a boy-girl party yet." Sue said, staring at her shoes in despair.

Axl sighed and said hesitantly "You hungry? I haven't had a chance to grab dinner yet."

Sue looked up with a smile "Yeah, I'm hungry."

Within few minutes, they were seated in a booth, at the nearest Denny's; having a menu being handed to them by the hostess who tiredly reeled off "There is a special for couples on Valentine's Day, you order one meal to share and you get a free brownie with gummy bears."

Sue opened her mouth to admit that they weren't a couple, but Axl quickly put a hand on her mouth and said "Thanks, we'll do that."

When the hostess left, Sue pushed the hand off her mouth and asked pointedly "Why did you do that, Axl? You know that we're siblings?"

"Why not turn down free food?" he shot back, picking up the menu and reading intently.


	10. Sisterly Comfort (The Breakup)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Sisterly Comfort (The Breakup)

Episode Prompt: "The Breakup"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl or whichever shipping name you prefer)

Summary: Sue comforts Axl by offering to watch a horror movie with him to distract him from heartbreak when Morgan Edwards breaks up with him.

Warnings: Axl crying.

Word Count approx: 1, 300

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

AN: A whole lot of thanks to universealternating, who gave me some ideas when I was stuck with this chapter 3. The beginning dialogue is from the episode. And this chapter was inspired by "Thursday Morning" by AwkardBlueCat.

AN2: Just for the purposes of this fic, Frankie is not home (held back at work to help Mr. Ehlert), Mike is busy at work doing a backlog of paperwork, and Brick was at a social group sleepover.

AN 3: I know the word "Cheerios" is from _Glee_, but I like it and am using it. I know Sean does play football from "The Block Party" (he gave his mom his old jersey in that episode) but I wanted someone to assist with passing Axl the basketball, which is why he is in the team just for this fic.

Sue watched her brother go to his room from the kitchen crying, as she was about to rip open the microwave popcorn to pop it into the microwave and was ready to watch a horror movie. Concerned by Axl's tears, she approached his room and knocked on the open door.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Axl said "Morgan broke up with me just now."  
>Taken aback, Sue asked "What!?"<p>

"Sue, I feel like I'm dying."  
>Then of all a sudden, Sue was ambushed by Axl in a hug. She returned his hug, while whispering in his ear "Shh. It will be okay. It may not look like it now, but it will be okay one day."<br>she heard him groan sadly "Oh, God."  
>She kissed the tuft of his hair on top of his head.<p>

They stayed like that what seemed to be a while.

Axl detangled himself from her and rubbed at his eyes.

"Do you want to watch a movie. It may be good distraction for you." Sue asked.

"What movie are you watching?" he asked curiously.

"Revenge of the Pod Zombies." Sue said confidently, but her eyes said otherwise.  
>"I bet it's too scary for you. And you want a big, strong manly man to protect you?" He finished with a faint smirk upon his face.<p>

Sue didn't answer, but her expression was enough as an answer.

"Ok, let's go."

Sue followed Axl out to the lounge room and returned to the kitchen and resumed ripping open the popcorn packet and popped it into the microwave and pressed the popcorn setting.

When the popping sounds slowly eased off to occasional pops and she was sure it was safe to open the microwave, she opened the microwave up and took the steaming and swelled package and carefully opened it and headed over to the lounge and put it in between the seat between Axl and her.

Axl pressed the play button.

Within twenty minutes, she was hiding her face in Axl's arm, feeling him laugh.

She peeked and then gasped "Oh my god, that mother just ate her baby's face off!" then hid back in.

She felt him move his arm around her shoulder in a protective motion.

"It's just a movie, Sue." She heard him say into her ear reassuringly.

Then five minutes later, Axl said "It's okay to look now."

She pulled back to look then screamed and smacked him on the arm "Oh my god, Axl! You jerk!" when she saw a group of zombies eating an nun's liver.

She heard him laugh, making her smile, she could see the distraction was working.

The next night, the Hecks were at Axl's basketball game; and Sue was frowning. Axl usually was on fire, scoring left and right and centre but tonight he wasn't playing as if he was enjoying it. Then she followed Axl's occasional looks over at the cheerleaders and realised that he was doing it for Morgan.

As the half-time buzzer sounded, Sue determinedly made her way down the throng of the crowd and reached Axl, who was taking a long pull from his water bottle.

"Axl, what are you doing?" Sue demanded.

"Doing? Playing basketball." He said pointedly, looking round the stadium as a point.

"You're losing. You don't lose." Sue said, her hands on her hip glaring at him.

"So?" he belligerently asked.

"Morgan is affecting you. I know you're trying to win her back. But, Axl; She doesn't even want you. _Look_." She nodded towards Morgan's direction, Axl following her glance.

Morgan was surrounded by her fellow Cheerios looking unimpressed and rolling her eyes at them and whispering to them and looking in Axl's direction. Unlike the last few times, Morgan didn't have her usual 'Axl I Love You' expression, it was more of a detached look.

His shoulders slumped, seeing the reality of the situation for the first time.

"Morgan is not the only girl in the world. There are other girls out there, ones that will want to date you. Just forget about Morgan and play your heart out." Sue said passionately.

Axl looked at her thoughtfully.

Then the buzzer rang again signalling half-time was over. Sue backed away from him and headed back to her seat.

By the time the game has begun again, Axl was acting like the Axl of old, throwing his all into the game and scoring left, right and centre all the while grinning widely.

It was a fast and furious game and this time, the Orson side of the spectators were cheering raucously and eagerly. Then it was tense, it was down to a certain point that would win the game, whether if it was Orson or Roosevelt.

The crowd was silent, holding their breath. As the buzzer sounded, the referee threw up the ball and there was a scramble from the players and then one of the Orson players grabbed it and dribbled towards the goal, then was blocked by an Roosevelt player so he quickly passed it to Sean Donahue, who dribbled around another opponent passed the ball to Axl who grabbed it and sent a layup shot into the goal just as the buzzer went.

"What a buzzer beater! Heck scores Orson High the winning goal with an assist from Donahue." The announcer shouted gleefully.

Sue began to dance wildly in her seat, her face smiling widely that it hurt.

"I knew Axl would come through for the team. He wouldn't let them down." Frankie told Mike, who rolled his eyes while shaking Ron Donahue's hand, while Nancy was still cheering for her son.

Brick, hearing the loud cheering looked up from the book he had been reading the whole time, and asked "We won?" ((we won?)) Sue nodded speechlessly. Apparently Axl had taken her advice to heart.

Brick shrugged and returned to his book.

"I'm going to congratulate Axl." Sue told her distracted parents, who were welcoming congratulations from the fellow spectators. She got up and walked down and into the surging and still cheering crowd until she reached the court. She found Sean Donahue patting his face with a towel. "Congratulations Sean. Um, where's Axl?" Sue asked, looking around the milling court for her brother, not finding him there. He usually would be soaking up the triumphant atmosphere and bragging about his victory, but he wasn't there.

"He's in the locker room, I think." Sean said distractedly as another player interrupted to give him an high-five. Sue nodded and headed in that direction.

She hovered outside the door to the locker room. She hesitantly knocked and called "Axl?" she squeaked loudly when the door opened and an arm pulled her into the room and pushed up against the now closed door.

A towel clad Axl was in front of her, grinning.

"Thanks. For you know, setting me straight. And you're right about other girls being out there. But there's one girl I wanna thank right now."

"Oh. Who?" Sue asked cluelessly.

"_You_, dork." He said rolling his eyes.

"Oh." She said blushing.

Axl leaned in, intending to give her a peck on the cheek as thanks, but Sue moved her head towards him, wondering what he was doing, and by accident his lips landed on hers.

They froze, eyes widened.

Then they pulled back, both with splotches of pink in their cheeks.

"Uh..." Axl said, rubbing the back of his neck uncomfortably.

"I am going to go. Right now." Sue stuttered and moved to take the door handle and pulled at it. But it was stuck. Panicking, she pulled at it.

"Push, not pull." Axl said amusedly, from behind her.

Sue let out a nervous laugh and did what he said and pushed at the door until the view of the hallway came into her vision and fled.


	11. The Escort (Homecoming)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: The Escort (Homecoming)

Episode Prompt: "Homecoming"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary: Due both Frankie and Mike not arriving on time, Axl asks Sue to escort him onto the field, not wanting to look like a loser by himself.

Warnings: Axl swearing.

AN: Just for the purposes of this fic, Sue's first cross-country meet is on the 1st (canon wise it was on the 2nd which was on the same day of Axl's homecoming game) so that's why she's at the homecoming game in this fic.

AN2: Just for the purposes of this one shot, Sue wears that pink dress when she tried to grab Darrin's attention in the episode "Winners and Losers"

Word Count approx.: 338

As Sue was about to take her seat next to Bob, Axl rushed up to her looking panicked, which was unusual, because he always looked cool and laidback.

The other teen quickly explained "Mom's running late due to Mr. Elert holding Mom back at work to help with the homecoming float and Brick was being so slow getting ready when she finally got home to change and Dad just got stuck in the porta-potty. I need to be on the field in _five fucking_ minutes with an escort, and I don't want to look like a fucking loser if I go on field without one. Can you fill in for Mom and Dad? _Please?_" Axl desperately asked his sister Sue.

Sue sighed. "Fine."

Axl gave her his victorious, pleased smile.

Five minutes later, Sue put her hand into the crook of Axl's arm as they lined up behind the other football players that were escorted on field. From her vantage, she could see Sean Donahue being escorted by his parents, Nancy and Ron. The announcer began calling out the players by their names and the escorts' names. One by one, each footballer and their escorted filed out of the exit onto the football field. Then it was announced "Axl Heck, number 32 being escorted by his sister Sue Heck." With a surprised look upon her face she quickly looked at Axl, surprised that name was announced right. She was used to hearing "Sally", "Sandy" or any variation of a 'S' name.

He whispered from the corner of his mouth "I made sure the name was right." She gave him a grateful smile as they walked forwards onto the field.

"Thanks. You saved my life. And my social life." He whispered into her ear, then pecked her on the cheek and ran ahead towards his teammates.

Dazed, Sue could just watch him go; putting a hand upon her cheek. She didn't notice Frankie and Mike arrive and Frankie instantly complaining that she missed her chance to escort Axl on field.


	12. First Orgasm (Foreign Exchange)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: First Orgasm (Foreign Exchange)

Episode Prompt: Foreign Exchange

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with obvious Heckcest)

Warning: Sibling incest, under-age masturbation and Axl being a jerk. 

Summary: Axl unwittingly slips Sue female Viagra pills instead of the laxative pills, and it is up to him to solve the problem. 

AN: Axl mistakenly gives her female Viagra pills instead of the laxative pills. BTW, there is indeed such a thing as female Viagra pills, but I'm unsure they really do work as well as the male ones, but this is the world of fiction, so let's _**pretend**_ they do…

AN2: Takayuki, the exchange student doesn't appear at all, but the dishwasher argument/mini prank war still happens. The scene happens in the Heck house, not on the way to Brown County.

Word Count approx.: 402

Sue shifted uneasily on the couch. She had been feeling sensitive everywhere, with a warm, tingly pressure building and building.

"Oh, my God." Sue said, panting heavily and squirming.

Axl smirked and said gleefully "Boo-yah. That's what you get for messing with the Axman's pillow. Mm."  
>Sue said shocked <em>"What?"<em>

Axl said "Yeah." Then he continued, revealing "Remember that aspirin I gave you earlier when your braces hurt? It was one of Mom's laxative pills."

Then as he saw Sue's shocked look, he exclaimed "Boo-yah!" repeating his gleeful and victorious mocking.  
>Sue then exclaimed "Are you crazy!?" then she gasped agitatedly "Oh god." She grabbed hold of her pants as she began to ride out the overwhelming feeling of tension as it released, making her gasp and moan loudly.<p>

As she came down, she was conscious of Axl watching her.

She then was confused. The pills wasn't making her want to 'go' but making her want to touch uh... down there. Then as realisation slammed into her, she groaned out "Oh my god!" and fled to the bathroom. Smirking, he followed with his cellphone at the ready, wanting to snap a picture of her 'going' and post it on Facebook to complete his revenge.

He quietly managed to get the bathroom door open and his hand with the cellphone was raised and poised to snap a photo, but then he let out a surprised groan.

Sue had her hand up her pussy, furiously trying to frig herself. Her head snapped up when she heard him groan.

"AXL! Fix this. Fix me. NOW!" She demanded.

He dropped his cellphone as he was quickly grabbed and pulled to her. He distantly heard it crack as it landed somewhere behind him.

She bought his hand towards her pussy and he complied, beginning to vary different patterns: rubbing against her clit, diagonally stroke or running circles around her clit or even gently flicking his fingers over it. Soon enough, her grip on his shoulders began to tighten, nails digging into them. Ignoring the pain, he continued to bring Sue to orgasm.

He looked up, directly into her face, wanting to watch the exact moment she came.

Then she came, with a loud moaning scream.

She collapsed against his chest, panting heavily.

He slipped out the digits and placed them in his mouth and began to suck at them, tasting the creamy and musky taste of Sue.


	13. First Kiss (Halloween)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: First Kiss (Halloween)

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer) 

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2

Summary: Sue gets her first kiss from Axl.

Warnings: sibling incest, kissing, slight violence (from Axl), fluffy sibling moment

Word Count approx:

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

"You guys are so lame!" Axl said, scowling down into his cellphone. He slammed shut the cellphone and announced to the members of the Heck House "Sean and Darrin have got dates and can't go with me to the haunted house."

Then Sue came in such a flurry and announced to Frankie not realising Axl was there and listening to every word she was saying "Well, change of plans. Sue Heck won't be attending the Halloween dance this year."

Frankie paused and asked "Why? What happened?"

Sue said in a mock upbeat tone "Funny story. Every one decided to go with dates, which i think it's fantastic. Even better, there is this boy who I heard likes me."

She ignored the "Lame." Cough-sneeze from Axl and continued "But he came to my locker just to tell me that he doesn't like me. Isn't that hilarious? I didn't really want to go, anyway. I'll just stay home and end up having candy with the aunts." She gave a weak grin, not looking forwards to spending the night with the Aunts even though she loved them.

She turned to leave for her bedroom, but Axl forestalled her and said "Why don't you come with me to the haunted house?"

Sue said with a wary expression upon her face "What about our standard deal of not coming within 50 feet of you?"

Axl rolled his eyes and said "I'm allowing a one-time exception."

Her face brightened "Really? Thanks Axl." She managed to hug him and leave before he would complain about his policy of hugs.

So, Halloween finally arrived, and Axl and Sue were standing outside in front of the haunted house. Sue said with an apprehensive look upon her face "It looks creepy. I think I'll stay in the car."

Axl rolled his eyes and held out his hand and said in a somewhat generous tone "You can hold onto me if you want." Sue looked at it. "Offer expires in one…two…" He began, but before Axl would say three, Sue grabbed it. The two of them entered into the house only to be confronted by an zombie bride that shambled towards them moaning. Sue let out a surprised and terrified yell, squeezing Axl's hand. Axl pulled Sue to him and they steered clear of the realistic-looking zombie and continued down the hall until they stepped into another room only to get a faceful of fog and the two siblings accidentally let go of the one and the other's hands and unknowingly drifted apart as they tried to dissipate the fog with their hands.

As the fog cleared once he stepped in another room, Axl discovered Sue wasn't at his side. Knowing Sue always overreacted when she was faced with unrealistic horror. He vaguely remembered the time where she thought Brick was a Pod Zombie and started screaming about it when she came back in the gym, even though he was too focused on trying to win back Morgan at the time. He quickly strode through the various rooms calling out "Sue?" each time becoming worried and panicked.

Too involved in his worry for his sister, he instinctively punched a moaning Mummy as it popped up in his face. Suddenly he heard a loud and scared scream from the opposite direction.

Recognising it as Sue's voice, he quickly went towards the direction where the voice came from.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he found Sue curled up scared and sobbing in a corner. Axl kneeled down and pulled her into a hug. "Axl! There was a scary clown with a bloody knife! It reminded me of that movie clown you told me about to scare me."

Hiding a wince, Axl buried his face into Sue's hair, silently berating himself for telling Sue the plotline of _It_ a couple of years ago. He had gleefully told her about the movie when he, Sean and Darrin snuck out to see the movie. He should have known Karma would come back and bite him in the butt.

Sighing, he picked her up into the bridal carry style and carried her to his car.

Sue spoke after Axl finally calmed her down. "I was expecting my first kiss tonight. You know, if I really had a date to the Halloween Dance."

Axl rolled his eyes and said "First kisses are usually overrated. I mean, mine was…" he trailed off seeing Sue's distraught face.

He sighed.

Wanting to make up for the disastrous night, Axl leaned in and pressed his lips to hers.

Sue's hands came up against his chest, possibly to shove him away, but then she responded, kissing him back hands gripping his shirt.

They broke apart for a second.

"Was… was I doing it right?" she nervously and innocently asked him.

"Yeah." He said, clearing his throat and fumbled for the keys to start the car.

"It was amazing, the kiss I mean." Sue admitted after an awkward silence, punctuated by the sound of Axl's car.

"Look, first kisses are not always that good." Axl said after floundering for an explanation.

Sue gave a nod, resolutely looking out at the windscreen staring out at the darkness of the road as they drove back to Orson.


	14. Take A Ride With Me (Errand Boy)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Take A Ride With Me (Errand Boy)

Episode Prompt: "Errand Boy"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with Heckcest)

Summary:

Axl gives Sue a lift to the movies in appreciation of her admiration of the crappy 'beard'.

AN: Set after Axl high-fives Sue. This time she forestalls him and asks him to drop her off. He agrees, however reluctantly.

AN2: Instead of football, he's meeting Sean and Darrin at the movies for a Guys' Movie outing.

AN: the 'coconut flavour' is a hint to Malibu Rum. (Other than Vodka Cruisers, Malibu and Coke is my favourite kind of alcoholic drink)

Warning: occasional swearing, accidental drunkenness (Sue), accidental incest kiss (Sue)

Word Count approx.: 1, 645

"Meeting Sean and Darrin. Later." Axl said to his parents as he passed them. After ducking Frankie's seeking hands to his face mistaking the beard growth hair as dirt, Axl quickly explained that his coach encouraged the football team to grow beards and due to the beard guru website his beard was just two days old.

Sue, desperate for a lift to the movies; pasted a smile upon her face and said brightly "I think it looks great, Axl. Totally manly."

Axl grinned and put a hand out "Five it." Sue automatically high-fived him.

"So, will you give me, Carly, and Shannon a ride to the movies?" she asked him quickly before he would leave.

He shrugged and said magnanimously "Sure."

Sue's smile was more genuine as she effused "Thanks Axl!"

In his Gran Torino, Axl gritted his teeth and flexed his hands on his steering wheel as he heard excited squeals and gossiping from the three girls behind him. Then Shannon got a text and announced in a loud squeal "It's Spencer!" making Sue and Carly squeal even louder, making Axl both simultaneously wince and shout "_**Okay**_! We're all in the same car. Let's use our fucking indoor screams."

The three girls rolled their eyes, then Shannon announced "He's with Greg and Brandon. They're gonna meet us at the movie."

Axl nearly hit the brakes and sharply said "Hang on. Y-you never said there was gonna be guys there. Does Mom or Dad know about this?"

Sue said naively, rolling her eyes "Axl, it's _just_ a movie."

Axl said pointedly "Well, movies aren't _just_ movies for guys. They're big, dark rooms with girls in them. It's a place where they can make a move on girls."

Sue said sharply "Axl! Nothing's gonna happen."

Axl snorted to himself at Sue's naivety, and then narrowed his eyes. Fine. He has to keep an eye on those guys and make sure they never put any hands on Sue.

As the seven teenagers searched seats, Axl inserted himself in the seat on the right of Sue, while Carly sat on Sue's other side, forcing Brandon to sit next to Axl, with the older teen giving Brandon an poisonous glare making Brandon flinch.

Sue leaned in and hissed into his ear "Don't you trust me?" Axl ignored her and said loudly "I hear this is a good movie." He said gesturing at the screen and grabbed an handful of Sue's gummy bears, making her protest loudly "Axl!" and pointedly munched the gummy bears loudly and almost oafishly into Sue's annoyed face.

Snickering, he returned his attention to his cell phone, trying to beat his high level on Tetris, ignoring Sue's offended look upon her face.

Vaguely he heard Shannon mention Sue had gummy bears stuck to her lame braces, and Sue leaving for the bathroom. Uninterested, he continued to play his game until Sue's name was mentioned. Snapping his head up and towards Shannon and Carly, he listened the two girls talk about a sleepover that Sue wasn't invited to this weekend. Involuntarily, his hands gripped his cellphone. He was surprised Carly would go along with what Shannon said, because she was supposed to be Sue's best-friend.

He bent forwards, grabbing the attention of the two girls and smirked "Unfortunately, Sue won't even be able to go since she's coming with me to a party at the Lookout that night." Both girls froze in surprise. Only a select few were invited to the parties at the Lookout, they were for the elite, for the popular students of Orson High. Axl hid his internal smirk, seeing the jealousy in Shannon's eyes.

Then Sue returned all cheerful like, oblivious to what happened between the girls and Axl.

After a while, Shannon spoke spitefully "Sue, why didn't you tell us you were invited to the party at the Lookout by Axl?"

Sue looked confused as she looked to Shannon then to a smug looking Axl and opened her mouth but Axl shook his head warningly at Sue. Reluctantly, she shut her mouth and resumed watching the moviae.

Three days later, Sue came home from school looking both worried and nervous. "Axl! People kept coming up and asking me if they could come with me to that party tonight…" she started to ramble. Then she stopped and she's staring at him with that pleading look upon her face.

The now-clean shaven Axl held up his hands in a surrendering gesture and said in an irritated tone "Fine, you can come to the party." Then he pointed at Sue "_But_… you've gotta tone down your dorkiness and stay the fuck away from me and pretend you're not related to me. At. All." He finished pointedly.

"_Ahh_! Thanks Axl! You're the best brother ever!" she grabbed him into a tight and warm hug, and then released him to begin her wild victory dance.

"Stop being a fucking dork. Now go and get ready." He demanded.

"_Sue?!_ If you're not ready, I'm gonna leave without you!" Axl shouted from the living room an hour later, dressed in his best jeans and his blue long sleeved collared shirt and his hair looking perfectly mussed and sexy.

He heard heels clicking from down the hallway and looked away from the TV and raised his eyebrows as Sue appeared, wearing a dark pink dress and over it was a light pink cardigan and her hair, for once it was in a nice up-do.

_Wait._

Why did he have to fucking _notice_ that?

Axl shook his head and grabbed up both keys and strode out of the house uncaring if Sue had to hurry up to catch up to him, her heels clacking indelicately behind him.

Axl flexed his hands on his steering wheel as he was gripping it tightly that his knuckles were white. The image of Sue approaching him looking like… he subtly glanced her way, only to notice how she looked like in the moonlight.

_Argh._

He resolutely looked back onto the road, lock-jawed and resolute not to look at her.

_At. All. _

When they arrived at the Lookout, he scrambled out first; and she slowly followed, unsure of Axl's strange mood. After arriving separately at the party, Sue drifted towards the beverage area. She saw a one-litre bottle of Coke with a black star marker on it. Wondering what that was about, Sue poured to the half-way level in a plastic cup and started sipping it. She was surprised to taste a sweet coconut flavour within the soft drink. Liking the flavour, she poured more of the dark coloured soft drink right to the top. She finished the cup quite quickly and then poured another, again pouring the flavoured soft drink to the top.

After what seemed to be the third or fourth drink, things seemed blurry yet she felt warm and cozy. After having another drink, she wanted to dance to the music she was hearing.

She weaved and stumbled then she mumbled to the ground "Stop moving, ground." Then she bumped into a couple, making them spill their drinks. She quickly apologised then continued to move towards the throng of dancing people, attracted by the flickering lights of the glow-sticks and necklaces of the gyrating dancers.

Then her arm is grabbed and she is spun around. Surprised by the force and the motion of the spin, she stumbled towards the chest that was in front of her. Grabbing hold of the shirt she looked up to who grabbed her.

"_Axl?_ Let go of me. You said to stay away from you. Let go of me so I can stay away." Sue said, not realising she was slurring her words slightly.

Axl frowned as he looked close into Sue's face, seeing something there that made realisation dawn on his face.

"What the hell? Sue, you're drunk. We're going home. _Now._" Axl demanded, as he roughly pulled her towards the Gran Torino.

"_Wha-?"_ she began confusedly, but let him drag her towards the car. Once she was safely inside the car and restrained by the seatbelt, she began humming nonsensically and tunelessly, but a glare from Axl stopped the humming. She began to look out the window dreamily occasionally letting out 'whoos' when Axl had to take corner turns.

At a stop sign, the car stalled and died. Axl groaned and tried re-starting it, but the engine just made a weird sound and stalled.

"Fucking carburettor!" Axl swore, hitting the horn. Sue jumped, startled by the horn. With a muttered apology, Axl got out and went out front and popped the hood and checked it, stomped back and tried re-starting the car. Again, the weird sound emitted from the engine again. Swearing once again, Axl stomped back to slam close the hood and hopped on top of and pulled out his cell phone and stared at it, wondering who to _fucking _call – Triple A or one of his parents.

Sue clambered out of the car and weaved towards him, albeit a bit clumsily. She wordlessly hopped upon the warm hood and sat next to him and stared up at the moon and the surrounding stars.

"Wait- wasn't that-!?" Sue exclaimed excitedly after a moment.

"What!?" Axl grumbled as he looked up from his cell to Sue. Sue was pointing to something up in the sky.

"Right there!" Sue said, still pointing.

He leaned close to Sue, trying to follow the line of sight of her pointed finger, but he couldn't see anything. Then the finger was down and he heard her say "You missed it."

He turned to her, confused "What did I miss?"

"It was a comet." She said downtrodden, turning to him.

Then he was ambushed by warm, soft lips.

His eyes widened and his arms windmilled for a moment in panic before he responded for a moment then he gently pushed Sue away from him.


	15. The Christmas Gift (A Simple Christmas)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: The Christmas Gift (A Simple Christmas)

Episode Prompt: "A Simple Christmas"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) but also can be read as a sibling moment. 

Summary: If Brick got a Christmas Gift from Axl, why doesn't Sue get one too?

AN: Let's suspend disbelief and say Axl did get her a Christmas present in the episode.

Word Count approx.: 321

Sue stopped dead at the doorway of her bedroom, the pile of presents in her arms. There, on the end of her bed was a wrapped present.

Surprised, she dropped the presents upon the bed as she neared it. She picked the wrapped present up, noticing the gift tag announcing it was from Axl.

Curious, she ripped apart the wrapping to find a small flat box. She snapped the clasp and popped it open and picked it up and gasped.

It was a silver unicorn head charm pendant strung upon a snake-like chain necklace.

"Aww Axl." She said. She quickly put on the necklace and picked up the wrapped present for Axl she had forgotten to put under the tree throughout her own excitement at seeing the huge pile of presents under the tree.

Without even knocking or asking if she could come in, Sue entered her brothers' room, ignoring her younger Brick who was chuckling and spinning the talking globe to stride towards Axl, who was setting up his amp.

Before he would dodge it, Sue enveloped him in a warm hug and said "Thank you" in his ear.

Uncomfortable, he shoved her off and rubbed the back of his neck and mumbled "It was something I saw and thought that you'd like. So I bought it. Whatevs." His eyes glancing around nowhere but at Sue.

Sue still was looking at him with a teary smile upon her face. She cleared her throat and gave him her present.

She watched him eagerly rip open the present.

It was a blue painted wooden frame with 'I heart my brother' with footballs and guitars stickers stuck upon it and a photo of a younger them covered in mud and grinning at the camera.

Sue rambled "Because of Mom's stupid simple Christmas mandate, I bought all the stuff to make you this."

Axl cleared his throat and said embarrassed "Thanks. You know, Whatevs."


	16. Blackmail's A Nasty Word (The Big Chill)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Blackmail's A Nasty Word (The Big Chill)

Episode Prompt: "The Big Chill"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary: Axl finds out about the hole and blackmails Sue into looking after his mechanical baby.

AN: Axl catches on the ruse Brick and Sue came up and comes to investigate the screaming noise Brick and Sue made and discovers the huge hole.

AN2: Axl didn't break the baby's head from its body, so it's still intact for the purposes of this fic, but he's still annoyed by the constant crying.

AN3: Reminder:- in the episode, Axl called the baby "Little Brick" but Frankie revealed it was a girl, not a boy.

Word Count approx.: 781

Axl heard screaming from Brick and Sue from Sue's room and stomped towards them, swinging the still crying and screaming mechanical baby and popped his head in and said annoyed "I thought I told you two to keep it down in-" then he saw the huge misshapen hole from behind them and Brick and Sue's guilty looks and the hint of plaster powder on Sue's forehead.

"_Aha!_ You were the ones who threw stuff at the wall throughout the night last night and kept waking up the baby. I knew it wasn't just me." Axl said, pointing his finger at his siblings.

"It was Sue's idea!" Brick said shrilly, then chest whispered repeatedly ((Sue's)).

"_Brick!"_ Sue said offended then said pointedly "You wanted to do it too!"

As they looked back at Axl, they saw a smirk upon his face. Uncertainly, they exchanged glances then looked back at Axl.

Axl said shrugging "I guess I should tell Mom and Dad. _Or…_" he trailed off, letting Sue imagine what the alternative should be.

Sue folded her arms in a defensive move and said "That's blackmail."  
>Axl said slyly "Blackmail's a nasty word. Let's just say Quid Pro Quo. The hole will stay a secret if you do a really great job looking after Little Brick." <p>

Brick repeated annoyed "Stop calling him that name."

Axl and Sue ignored him, Axl smirking and Sue glaring at the teen. Brick sighed and began to quietly leave the room, knowing they would get absorbed into an argument and he didn't want to witness any more of it.

Then Sue slumped her shoulders and said in an annoyed tone "Fine."

Then the still crying and screaming mechanical baby was dumped into Sue's free arms. Automatically, due to memories of looking after dolls when she was little, Sue started to cradle the mechanical baby as if it was a doll. The crying and screaming started to peter off.

When she looked up, Axl was smirking.

"Just like you wanted. Playing house with a baby." Axl said.

Sue glared at him and retorted "I was three! Besides, you never wanted to play house with me; you even said it was lame and stupid."

Axl shrugged.

"That's because back then we didn't know Moms and Dads _really_ do." Axl muttered to himself.

Oblivious to Axl's comment, Sue handed the mechanical baby back to him and said "He's now quiet. Now go away so I can figure out how to hide this hole." She turned from Axl to stare at the hole.

Axl rolled his eyes and exited, but within fifteen minutes he returned, pouting "Brick kicked me out of the room. He said he has an speech planned for his morning and tell tomorrow and he needs his sleep but I don't want to sleep on the couch."

Sue glared at Axl, her hands full of inspirational posters she was going to stick on the wall to hide the hole.

Off Axl's pleading look, she relented. "Fine. But _only_ for tonight. Tomorrow you're back in your room."

Axl grinned and fell back on the bed and then baby started the crying again. Sue automatically reached for the baby and started to cradle the mechanical baby and bounced as she paced the length of her room, unaware of Axl's eyes on her.

"You know, you would be a great Mom one day." He abruptly said. Sue looked up from the still crying mechanical baby and said with a weak smile "Thanks." She then looked down at the baby and said "I think the baby needs to get changed. Where are the diapers?" Axl jumped up and ran out then returned with a big plastic bag of diapers and shoved it at her.

Sue sighed heavily and laid the mechanical baby upon a cushion and undid the sticking clasps took the diaper off. She looked down and then up at Axl "Did you ever change any of the diapers at all?"

Axl shrugged, and then Sue sighed and said "If you had changed the diapers at all you would have noticed the baby is not a Little Brick, but a Little Sue."

"Huh?" he confusedly said

"It's a _girl_." Sue said in an annoyed tone, clearing his confusion up.

"Little Sue? There's no way I'm calling her that." Axl said harshly.

"_What? Why?"_ Sue said with an injured look upon her face. When Axl looked at her, she was about to cry so he hurriedly said "I mean, you're so unique the baby needs her own name."

"Aw, Axl!" she said with a wobbly smile. She reached over and gave him an hug.

Uncomfortable, he stayed still until she finished hugging him.


	17. Sisterly Advice (Valentine's Day II)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Sisterly Advice (Valentine's Day II)

Episode Prompt: "Valentine's Day"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary: Axl asks Sue for advice about what a girl would want from him on Valentine's Day.

AN: Joe the New Boy doesn't transfer to Sue's Junior High school, therefore she's home moping over her missed chance of getting the nameless guy's name. Axl still works at the movie theatre, (to pay fuel for his car & to date chicks) but the dumb-hot girl never existed. Frankie is busy with Bob and an existential crisis he has with his girlfriend Lisa so she's not home so Axl alternatively asks Sue what a girl wants from V Day. Just for this fic, Axl "says" he's dating a high-maintenance college named Mackenzie nicknamed "Kenzie" so the Vanessa the Punk Girl doesn't exist. _At. All._

AN2: Some of the dialogue is taken and restructured for the purposes of this fic.

AN 3: Thanks to universealternating who helped with the dialogue near the end of this chapter.

Warnings: incest kissing

Word Count approx.: 1, 434

Axl Heck leaned against the doorway, watching his sister Sue putter around her room.

"I was thinking maybe you could come with me to the mall." Axl said, rubbing the back of his neck.  
>Sue turned around and rolled her eyes at him "You mean, like, stay in the car while you're inside?"<p>

Axl insisted "No, like go inside. With me."  
>"What about our standard deal of not coming within 50 feet of you?" Sue asked with an expression of disbelievement upon her face<p>

Axl said "I'm allowing a one-time exception."  
>Sue replied hesitantly "Oh, really? What's the occasion?"<p>

"Well, I started dating this chick Mackenzie a week before Valentine's day, and now I'm on the hook to get her a present. Rookie mistake.  
>And I was totally cracking under the pressure, but then I thought, "Hey, Sue's a girl. Maybe she could help me pick something out." <p>

"So you're asking me to do something with you? Like, for real? Oh, Axl.  
>Of course I'll go with you and help you." Sue said with dewy eyes. <p>

"This is hopeless." Axl said as he threw down a random scarf.

"It's okay. We're gonna find something." Sue insisted. They were in a store, looking at some things that could be an Valentine's Day gift.  
>"There's at least 12 other stores in this mall for girls your age. Yeah… about that…She's not exactly my age." Axl admitted.<br>"Well, whose age would she be? Someone who's 19." He revealed hesitantly.  
>Sue raised her eyebrows in surprise and replied slowly "Okay." <p>

After some more time looking around the shop, Sue announced "Okay, let's forget this place." Sue said, guiding him towards a jewellery shop and said "According to the Valentine's Day section on _Kickin' it Teen_ _Style_, girls like jewellery, flowers and chocolate and a romantic dinner. If you're dating Kenzie, she would be expecting the big 4 from you, Axl." He nodded as if he was memorising what she was saying.

"Go ahead, see if you can find something for Kenzie here." Sue said, and then said "I'll be over there if you need me."

After some time searching, and Axl talking about his girlfriend, Axl came back to sue carrying two types of jewellery and he heard Sue say "Oooh, I like this bracelet." seeing the silver charm bracelet with an unicorn charm on it. Then her face fell as she read the price tag. "I don't have enough money to actually buy it."

"I'll buy it for you." He announced, waving it off, then asked insistently "What would Kenzie like? This-" he held up a necklace with a circular charm with red ruby in the middle, and then held up the other which was a silver locket with a latch to open to put photos inside.

Sue looked up at him and his necklace choices "You said Kenzie lost her mom? Well if you buy the locket, she can put a photo of her mom in there, it's a gift from the heart."

Suddenly she was grabbed in a hug and said "Thanks!" then picked up the unicorn bracelet and he hurried off to return the discarded option and then to the cashier area. She blinked. She never got an actual grateful hug from Axl before, only half-hugs or sarcastic ones.

After some time, he returned and handed the small bag containing the unicorn bracelet to Sue and said "Do you want to grab some lunch at the food court?" Sue didn't notice he didn't have the other gift bag.

"Well, sure! I'm hungry. I guess we could get something. Then after that we can look for chocolates and flowers for Kenzie."

After lunch, they were wandering around in _Chocolate Amore, the _confectionery store.

"I personally like these chocolates," Sue said as she held up the brand of chocolates she liked, "But you need to find out which chocolates Kenzie likes."

"Yeah, yeah, I will." He said distractedly, his eyes on the chocolate Sue was holding.

Within minutes, they were a few doors down at _Fabulous Flowers_,looking at flowers.

"What kind of flowers should I get Kenzie?" Axl asked, as he looked over the flowers. Sue said "Well, there are roses, obviously; but the best thing you can do is to pick her favourite flowers. When Brad and I dated, he bought me daisies. Obviously he knew daisies are my favourites." She bent down to sniff the daisies, a small smile upon her face at the memory, not noticing Axl's scowl upon his face at the mention of Sue's ex.

As she picked up an orchid to sniff, Sue asked curiously "So have you thought about where you're taking Kenzie for dinner on Valentine's Day?"

Axl said shrugging "I don't know. Maybe that place downtown. The one with the tablecloths."  
>Sue said nodding thoughtfully "Oh. Have you been there? 'Cause, you know, you don't want any surprises on Valentine's Day."<br>Axl said "Hey, here's an idea. What if you and I went and checked it out tonight?"

"Uh, I guess; if you're buying." Sue said surprised. She glanced at the daisies one more time then she went to the opposite side of the room to look and sniff at the flowers. She didn't notice Axl glance at her and back to the daisies and quickly pick one up and head to the salesperson. 

A couple of hours later, they were seated in a cosy Italian restaurant, with the waitress handing us the menus and said "I'll give you time to peruse the menu." As we looked through the menu deciding on what to order, Axl began to tell her a humorous story, inciting laughter from Sue, which encouraged him to segue into another humorous story then another, then another until he was interrupted by the waitress delivering their main meals.

"…So, we're in biology class and Ms. Devereaux turns on the methane burner, and I go, 'whoa, who farted?' And everybody laughs."  
>Sue laughed, imagining the scene and said "Axl, you are so funny. I never noticed that. After all you're sarcastic and mean to me usually."<br>Axl said hesitantly "Yeah."  
>The waitress interrupted again to pick up their empty plates and left. Within ten minutes the waitress returned and picked out her order pad and pen and asked "Ready to order dessert?"<p>

Before Sue would open her mouth to order, Axl said "We'll have the banana cheesecake with whipped cream with two spoons."

When the waitress delivered the dessert along with the two spoons Axl requested As Sue picked up scooped up some of the cheesecake and put it in her mouth. She let out an involuntary mumble-moan at the explosion of flavour in her mouth, Axl reached out with his spoon and dragged the plate towards him and helped himself to a generous helping of the cheesecake.

As they arrived in front of the door to Sue's room, Sue said "So I had a really good time tonight. Hope things go well with Mackenzie."  
>Axl gave a noncommittal mumble and a nod. As Sue turned to open her door, Axl forestalled her and said "Sue, I want to thank you again for helping me out. You're really saved me here." Axl said, giving her the box of chocolate Sue had mentioned which was her favourite.<p>

"Wait – Oh my god, we're dating." She said in realisation. "You bought me that bracelet, and that flower and took me to dinner and you just gave me chocolates. Wait, is Mackenzie even _REAL_?"

Off Axl's awkward look, Sue then said in a high pitched tone "She wasn't?! But… why ask me for help?"

"Because I wanted to date you." Axl said awkwardly.

"_Huh?"_ she asked.

She wasn't sure if that was what she heard.

Axl groaned and grounded out "Ugh, don't make me say it again dork. I want to date you. Ugh, you made me say it twice!"

"Well okay. But this is pretty much as far as I know about a date. So, what do we do now?" Sue asked cluelessly.

Axl smirked and said "The best part." He pulled her to him and gently pulled her head up to meet his eyes with his other hand.

Then Axl's lips landed on Sue's own lips, the kiss making her involuntary close her eyes. The kiss felt really good; so good that Sue responded, her arms rising and wrapping around his shoulders and hands running through his hair.

Then they parted, with Sue gasping out "Whoa."

Axl smirked, impressed with his own kissing skills.

Then his face neared hers again, with him whispering "Wanna go again?"


	18. New York, New York (Hecks On A Plane)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: New York, New York (Hecks On A Plane)

Episode Prompt: "Hecks On A Plane"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with Heckcest) 

Warning: incest kissing

Summary: Sue and Axl get separated from the others on the subway when they're fighting but they end up having an adventure of their own.

AN: This chapter was inspired by the Mindy/Danny kiss in closing minutes of the episode titled "Mindy and Danny" in the show _"The Mindy Project"_

AN2: I've never been to the ESB so I'm not exactly sure if they had the spinning door opener thingy or a nice glass pull open door, so I went with the pull open one after all, this a piece of fiction.

Word Count approx.: 1, 1032

"I cannot believe you read my diary - _again!_" Sue angrily said to Axl as they were waiting with their family for the next Subway that would take them to the stop near the next tourist spot that was on Sue's list of tourist spots.

She continued angrily "Axl, these are my personal and innermost thoughts and feelings. It does say so on the cover!" and then she asked "Why the heck did you read my diary for!?"

Axl rolled his eyes "One: I was bored. Two: For blackmail purposes. But I had my lowest expectations going in and was right. After all, you wrote about the lamest things like lettuce!"

Sue's cheeks now were splotched with pink "Axl!" then retorted "I don't go in your room to use your guitar or nunchucks don't I? Maybe I should do that when we get back home." She finished with a self-satisfied smile to Axl.

He gasped loudly and shouted "Don't you dare! If you do, I won't speak to you _ever_." Axl pointed at Sue who rolled her eyes at his dramatics. They were too absorbed in their argument not to realise they had drifted to the opposite side of the platform and into a heavy throng of milling people that was entering the Subway train that was there. They only realised this when they noticed Frankie and Mike slamming their hands upon the glass of the already shut doors.

"Oh my god!" Sue began to panic as the train began to leave the station, Mike and Frankie trying to chase and inaudibly yelling at them. As they watched Frankie and Mike exhaustedly slump their shoulders at the edge of the end of the platform with Brick behind them looking frightened and the train began to pick up speed, Axl rolled his eyes and said "Relax Sue-pid. We'll get off at the next stop and get another one back." Sue nodded, fighting the urge to cry.

Once the train approached the next stop, it didn't slow down; in fact it swished by without stopping.

"Oh my god! It didn't _stop_!" Sue began to cry as she watched the train pass by the station.

Axl said nervously "Maybe it'll stop at the next one?" but he was wrong. In fact, the train passed every stop until they heard the static sound of the intercom come on and the announcement saying "The next stop is Grand Central."

"Grand Central?!" Sue began to panic "That's near Manhattan." She began to hyperventilate. Axl concernedly asked "Sue!?" Luckily, an old lady who was near Sue quickly gave Sue a crumpled but clean paper bag, and she quickly put it to her mouth and breathed into it, trying to calm down. After a few minutes, she was fine and the bag given back to its original owner.

When the subway stopped, there was a huge crowd of people pushing to get off the train and up the stairs until they exited the station.

"Ok, your cell phone. Hand it over." Sue demanded, her palm open and expecting for it.

Axl grumbled and patted down his pockets, searching for it, but his annoyed expression turned to one of panic.

"What?" Sue said fearfully, knowing he'd say something bad.

He groaned and admitted "I left it back in the motel room on charge. Crap."

"_Great!"_ Sue grumbled too, then stomped her feet to keep warm "Let's get out of this hecking cold!" Axl looked up and down the street and spied FAO Schwarz's and grinned. "Let's go inside there." He pointed his gloved finger at the famous toy store.

A few minutes later, they were gazing amazedly at the massive collection of toys. Axl then grabbed the display Nerf gun and started shooting the balls at Sue and laughing. Sue quickly grabbed the other one and started shooting back and laughing herself stupidly. The two of them began to duck and weave, shooting when they could until Axl backed into a display sale of packaged toys and made every one of them fall down onto the salesman who were chasing them, Axl quickly dumped his Nerf gun and grabbed Sue's from her and throwing it where the other one was and grabbed her hand and started to run towards the exit hearing her still chortle loudly.

When they got outside, Sue said "Did you see the salesman's face when the toys fell on him?!" then both of them began to laugh, until they were gasping for breath. The two siblings walked down the street until they reached the Empire State Building.

"Let's go in. I want to see what the fuss is about this building. After all, Annie Reed and Sam Baldwin from _Sleepless In Seattle_ met here." She said dreamily. She didn't notice Axl roll his eyes and mutter "Lame." But he surged ahead and opened the glass door and held it open and waved Sue towards it.

Sue was suspicious "Are you gonna like slam it shut when I'm about to enter making me faceplant in the glass?" Sue asked.

Axl snickered, "That's funny, but _no_, I was just being nice; but remind me to do that later." He finished. Sue didn't move, still thinking Axl would pull a prank. Axl sighed and said "Aren't you gonna go inside?" Sue jumped then hurried inside, with Axl following her inside rolling his eyes when she didn't notice.

They were quiet as they stepped in the elevator that was to take them right up to the top.

As they stepped outside into the blistering wind and snow, Sue went "Aww…" seeing the beautiful view of the city despite the snow dotting the view.

Sue then said regretfully "I really wish that they had Annie and Sam kiss in _Sleepless in Seattle_. It would have been a more romantic ending to the movie." She turned to Axl with dewy eyes and a wistful smile upon her face, as she recalled the ending of the movie had adored.

Axl sighed and mumbled "We aren't them."

She looked confused, but then he gently grabbed hold of her chin and pressed his lips to hers. She let out an soft gasp, then on autopilot, moved her arms up to his shoulders and pressed one hand against the back of his neck, keeping him to her.


	19. The Oscar (Spring Cleaning)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: The Oscar (Spring Cleaning)

Episode Prompt: "Spring Cleaning"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary: When Sue notices Axl was going to throw his "Best Brother" Oscar out, she tells him that he doesn't deserve it, and gives it to Brick. When Axl finds out, he gets angry.

AN: Thanks to universealternating's suggestion that Brick should be given his own award by the end of this fic.

Word Count approx.: 782

As Sue rummaged in the box of Axl's 'reject box' she exclaimed holding up an award "Axl! You're really gonna give away the 'best brother' Oscar I gave you? You beat out Brick for it!"

Brick piped up saying "It was an honour just to be nominated." Sue turned her attention back to the award she held in her hand. She let a small smile upon her face as she reminisced…

_Nine year old Sue Heck hid the award behind her back as she approached her older brother Axl who was watching __**The Incredibles**__ on the television, and her three year old brother Brick was at the end of the couch, reading a random picture book. Axl looked up from the television when he noticed Sue was hovering nervously next to the television and said curiously "What you've got there?" _

_She shrugged and said "A surprise." She walked closer to him._

"_Ooh." Axl said with a smile as he leaned forwards and tickled her making her giggle then asked "What kind of surprise?" he grabbed hold of her shirt and pulled her to sit next to him._

_Sue said shyly "A good one." _

_She then said "Close your eyes."_

_Axl obediently shut his eyes and covered them mockingly._

_Then he snuck a peek, making Sue giggle and said "Axl! Keep them closed!" He obeyed this time properly, then he felt something land in his lap, then he pulled his hands off his eyes and opened his eyes._

_It was a cup award with a small gold plate on the wooden bit saying "Best Brother."_

"_I'm your best brother?" he said in a surprised tone._

"_You beat out Brick. I made a list about why which one of you would get the award, and your list was longer than Brick's."_

"_Thanks." He gave her a hug, one hand holding the award._

Sue shook away the memory in time to hear Axl say "One word Buddha-ism. I don't need things. I can walk away from all this in a heartbeat, even you guys. I'll just wander the earth as a peaceful nomad doing good deeds."

Sue then ignored what Axl said and said "You know what? You don't deserve it." And picked it up and gave it to Brick whose face lit up in an amazed smile as he cradled it close to his chest and enthusiastically said "Thanks Sue." ((thanks))

"Give it back, Brick!" Axl angrily demanded, one hand out for the award.

"No!" Brick said, backing off and shuffling away, cradling the award close to his chest like something precious to him. Axl turned back to Sue and said "The Best Brother Oscar was mine, make Brick give it back to me."

"No!" she said angrily and turned to leave. He grabs and grips her hand and spun her back to him.

"Why?" he insisted.

"You threw it away like garbage, Axl. I gave it to you because I believed you _were_ the _best_ brother I ever had. I thought it was special to you." She almost looked teary like.

Axl groaned.

"Sue-" he said reaching out an hand, but retracted it when he saw she flinched away from him. She wiped the obvious tears away and said in a wobbly tone "Just leave me alone."

He watches her leave, agonized.

That night, Axl was wide awake and stressing over the situation.

He racked his mind for something, anything to make Sue feel better.

"Make her waffles for breakfast? Nah. Too difficult. Buy her jewellery. Nah, too expensive. Bring her flowers? Nah, too gay." As he kept going over ideas, he finally fell asleep, still thinking.

The next day dawned, and he watched Brick shuffle back and forth, carrying the Best Brother Oscar and occasionally polishing it with his shirt and looking proudly at it. Finally, he put it down when Frankie insistently asked Brick to sort through the books to work out which ones to give away and which ones to keep.

He quickly checked around the surroundings. Mike was busy carrying piles of things out to the front yard; Frankie was following Mike, ranting about how hopeless the task was. Sue was sorting through her things, her back to him. Axl smirked and quickly grabbed it and quickly meandered through the mess and shoved it in a place where he was sure Brick wouldn't find it, with his porno magazines.

He returned in time to hear Brick say "Where is my Oscar?" and Frankie saying "If it isn't here, it must be out there in the trash."

Brick turned to Sue and gave her a downtrodden look. Sue sighed and said sympathetically "I'll make you a new award with the saying 'not the worst brother.' Happy now?"

"Very happy. ((Happy.))" Brick said, nodding.


	20. Knight In Chucks (The Legacy)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Knight In Chucks (The Legacy)

Episode Prompt: "The Legacy"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a squint if 'you see' Heckcest) 

Summary: Axl breaks into the Glossner house to rescue Sue.

AN: An alternate scene, Brick is the one who notices the garage door closing and escapes, but Sue didn't notice and is the one who ends up trapped in the Glossner garage. Brick panics and rushes back to the Heck house to inform Axl…

AN: Axl already had his final seasonal game just for the purposes of this fic.

Word Count approx.: 603

"You said it was in here." Sue said to her younger brother as they searched the shelves in the Glossner garage for Sue's beloved Most Punctual Player cross-country award.  
>Brick replied, his own eyes searching the shelves "They must have moved it. Keep looking."<p>

Then he noticed the garage door closing. 

"Sue, we got to get out of here!" he panicked.

"There it is." She triumphantly said, pointing to the shelf nearby that was slightly higher than her.  
>"I can get it." She said, getting onto her tip-toes and reaching for the award. Too focused into getting her award back, she didn't hear Brick panicking and escaping.<br>Brick said, thinking Sue was next to him "That was close! Sue? _Sue?_"

"Brick? Are you out there?" Sue's nervous voice came from the closed garage door.

"Sue, just stay calm!" Brick said to the door.

Sue said "You have to get me out of here, or else the Glossners will find me. Go and find Axl and get his help. If he refuses, do _anything_ to get his help."

Brick quickly shuffle-ran back over to the Heck house and burst inside and finding Axl relaxing on the couch in his boxers as usual.

"Sue is trapped in the Glossner's garage." Brick announced, panting as he hunched over to grab hold of his knees.

"_What?!"_ Axl said, then reached for the pile of abandoned clothes and quickly put them back on breaking his record of putting clothes back on and jumped off the couch and grabbed the house keys and marched towards the front door, with Brick following, still panting and overexerted. The two boys approached the Glossner house, Axl's eyes assessing. They snuck around the side of the house and to their surprise; they saw a window that was slightly ajar. Just enough space for Axl to stick his fingers through and begin to pull at it.

"Stupid idiots." Axl snickered to himself, then said "Brick, go out front and make a distraction to get the Glossner boys out of the house. Good thing Rita isn't home right now." He muttered the last to himself.

"But what should I do!?" Brick asked panicky.

"Just figure it out!" he snapped as his fingers kept working at the stiff but ajar window. Finally, he got it properly open and without any word, he shimmied inside.

Brick slumped his shoulders, but did what Axl said and worked his way back around and stood out front of the Glossner yard and in a spur of moment, he began speaking loudly "The Wheel of Nuldoid: Chapter one -Grampa's story. Grampa Worst was old and dying-" he continued to story tell the novel he had read a year ago. Derrick and his brothers came onto the porch with expressions of annoyance on their faces.

"Dork, stop that!" Derrick ordered, continuing "Or we'll throw stuff at you." Brick forged on despite his fear of the Glossners, his voice growing louder. Pretty soon, all the Glossners were covering their ears and exchanging annoyed looks and he was betting pretty soon that he would have stuff thrown at him. He saw movement in his peripheral view, and he cut his glance to the side of the house, and Axl was there shoulder-leaning against the wall, Sue next to him, one hand clutching at the back of his shirt, the other holding the award. Axl put a finger at his lips and then made a 'wrap up' signal.

Brick quickly then said "Thanks, I've been practicing to tell this story at school. ((practicing))." Then shuffled off towards the Heck house. Axl glanced around the corner to ensure that the three Glossners finally went back inside then grabbed Sue's hand and pushed off from his lean against the wall and pulled Sue along as he ran towards their house, Sue obediently running albeit clumsier than Axl.

Once they entered their house, they collapsed against the door panting.

Sue gave him a sweet smile and said "Thanks for the rescue. My own Knight in Chucks." Then gave him a peck on his cheek then wandered off to place the award on the mantel.


	21. The Ferris Ride (Mother's Day II)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: The Ferris Ride (Mother's Day II)

Episode Prompt: "Mother's Day II")

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, Saxl, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment (with a unsibling-like kiss featured in this chapter) 

Summary: Axl and Sue share the same gondola on the ferris wheel.

AN: The unseen ferris wheel scene.

AN2: Totally inspired by the Ryan/Marissa scene from "The O.C." if you don't know of the show, check out the "Baby It's You" inspiration post upon my LJ (the link is posted upon my **lumberjacklawyers** tumblr)

Word Count approx.: 315

Sue moved her glance from the figures of her Dad and little brother two spaces ahead to apprehensively look up at the Ferris wheel and said "I don't know if I should go on it…"

Axl reached out a hand and tickled her, making her giggle then grabbed her hand and said in a not-so-casual tone "I'll go on it with you if you want."

Sue smiled her thanks at him.

When it was their turn, Sue and Axl got into the same gondola carriage then without fanfare, the Ferris Wheel operator pushed the safety bar into place and thumped the button again, the gondola rising up from the ground. Sue let out a nervous squeal, scrambling to grab hold of Axl.

Gritting his teeth, he allowed Sue to hold on him. They distantly heard Brick ramble about the history of Ferris Wheel rides to Mike who let out a sigh.

Suddenly the Ferris Wheel stopped, making each gondola carriage swing, but Sue squealed louder and clutched harder onto him. To distract her from her momentary fear, he swooped in and placed an unsibling-like kiss on her lips.

The kiss made her involuntary close her eyes.


	22. Cease & Desist (Hecking Order)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Cease And Desist (Hecking Order)

Episode Prompt: "Hecking Order"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an Heckcest 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment

Summary: Axl tries to manipulate Sue into stopping her "Frosh" act through kissing.

Word Count approx.: 630

Warnings: incest kissing, manipulation (Axl to Sue)

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

As Axl stomped away, he heard his sister Sue following and rambling "Axl! What are you talking about? I totally give you space! In what way am I not giving you space? What kind of space am I not giving you?"

Conscious of her following into his room, he kicked the door shut and shoved her up against it then followed it up with an impulsive and frustrated kiss.

Sue's hands came up against his chest about to shove him away, but then she responded, kissing him back, her hands gripping his shirt.

Sue then tried to pull away to catch her breath, but he wouldn't let her, continuing to kiss her hard.

When they parted, Axl said warningly "If you try anything remotely Frosh-ish, that's what you will get."

Sue nodded dazedly and slowly walked out of the room, her mind all distracted due to the kiss she got.

"Huh. Now I know why the girls giggle about him." She muttered to herself.

The next day, she had forgotten Axl's warning as she hurried towards her Math class, but she had forgotten where the classroom was so she stopped an older student and blathered "Hi, I'm a frosh, and I forgot where my Math classroom was... total frosh move. Can you tell me where it is?" The student blinked and pointed randomly towards a direction and she said cheerfully "Thanks so much! I hope you-" but before she would finish her pleasant farewell, an arm landed around her shoulders and Axl's voice sounded at here ear "Dude, excuse this one for being a dorky freshie, but I'll take over here." Then he steered her in the opposite direction making her loudly protest "Axl, the guy said my math class is in the other direction!" but then she saw his glare, which plainly said 'shut up now'.

In a quiet hallway, she was shoved upon against the wall and her face grabbed and lips being roughly crashing onto hers _**hard**_. But then Sue shoved him back violently.

"What the hell was that for!?" she shrilly asked.

He raised an eyebrow and snapped "I warned you… remember?"

"So?" Sue asked naively, still confused.

He groaned and said "Just stop, okay?" then he was gone.

Then it happened again. Then again. Then again. Sue was oblivious to the constant kissing incidents and how they coincided with every time she did something that annoyed Axl. She continued her behaviour until one day Axl finally had _enough_.

"Did you have Ms. Wright for frosh math? Are her tests hard? People say she's the hardest of all the frosh teachers." Sue blathered away, not noticing Axl's hands tightening against the steering wheel.

"Oh, my God, Sue! How do you do it? Every day I think I couldn't possibly like you less." Axl said in a growling tone.

Then his attention was grabbed by Sue who continued on speaking "I still have to pick an elective for my free period before frosh math. So many choices! Uh...Typing, Computer Lab, Home Ec..."

He instantly decided if the kissing manipulation didn't work, (even though he did like it) he'd go to the mattresses with something else. He spoke almost innocently "Hey, what about swimming?" he asked, remembering that the swimming pool was far away from the Math building.

Oblivious to Axl's internal smirk, Sue inquired "Swimming? I can do that as an elective?"

Axl plowed on, explaining "Oh, yeah. It's a real gateway for getting on the swim team. I mean, I don't know if you're even interested in doing any extracurricular activities, but-" he gestured.

"Swimming. Thanks, Axl. You're a good brother." Sue said in a grateful tone.

They exchanged smiles, Sue's with genuine thankfulness and happiness; Axl's smile more like an victorious smirk.

He should feel guilty, but he was too impressed with himself for coming up with something vengeful.


	23. See Through Shirt (Hecking Order)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: See Through Shirt (Hecking Order)

Episode Prompt: "Hecking Order"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an Heckcest 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment 

Summary: A cell-phone photo of Sue in the see-through white shirt is instantly sent to all of the males at Orson High, Axl included.

Word Count approx.: 400

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

Axl fought to stay awake in his history class. He was vastly bored; with no entertainment or having someone hot to look at (He paid attention in Biology because Ms Deveraux was hot to look at). His phone buzzed, and with a quick look at the still droning history teacher, he sneakily pulled his phone out and hid it under his table and flipped it open. There was a message with 'check out the freshman who didn't realize her shirt was see through!' along with a picture of said freshman's chest area, clearly showing the white see-through shirt and the blue wet swimsuit underneath.

He let out a soft but impressed "Hell yeah." As he felt himself get hard. He glanced back to his friends Sean Donahue and Darrin who gave him nods and giant grins, indicating that they got the exact same message. He smirked at them and gave them a single nod.

Soon enough, the picture was sent around the male population of Orson High, whether if it was Seniors or simply just freshmen and it was the only thing that was talked about that day in low, eager voices and there even was a rating system and even a suggestion of a drinking game.

That afternoon, he was glancing at the photo for what seemed like the millionth time that day, leaning against his car waiting for his dork sister to arrive. "Hey Axl!" he heard her effusive and delighted voice. He glanced up and froze. Sue was wearing a white three-quarter shirt with lacy-like cuffs and pink jeans.

Exactly the same as the freshman shirt pic with the see-through shirt.

She rambled on about her day in her dorkish voice, not noticing Axl's zombified shock. Without her noticing, he sneakily double checked the comparison and let out a soundless groan.

_Fuck!_

It was his _sister_ in that pic.

And he jerked off to the pic this _morning _after he got out of class!

_Double Fuck!_

His thumb hovered over the delete option, but instead his thumb pressed on 'ignore' and flip shut his cell phone. He decided that he'll just go and find a party and get drunk and forget that photo.

"Sue, stop talking and get in the car before any of my friends _fucking _see you." He interrupted her excited ramble in an harsh tone.


	24. Surprise Kiss (The Christmas Gift)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Surprise Kiss (A Christmas Gift)

Episode Prompt: "A Christmas Gift"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an Heckcest 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment 

Summary: Sue catches Axl and Emily making out in her room. Axl demands compensation.

AN: [Set during the Axl/Emily kiss scene, but no Bob punching the snowman, since he went to annoy Mike instead]

AN2: The perfume Emily wears is "Versace Woman" my favorite perfume.

Word Count approx.: 480

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

Emily followed Axl into a pink themed bedroom all the while asking "So are you allowed to bring girls into your room?"

Axl responded "No, but…uh this isn't my room." He stepped closer and leaned his head down, preparing to kiss Emily. He could smell Emily's perfume, which smelt of frangipanis and jasmine; he could hear Emily give an anticipating hitch of breath.

Sue flicked her bedroom light on and nearly screamed in shock, making the couple break apart in surprise, the anticipatory moment shattered.

"_Axl!?_ What are you doing in here? Get out!" Sue screeched, her hand on her chest as if she recovered from an heart attack.

The blonde girl asked "This is your room? I'm sorry for intruding." Then she brushed by Axl, who tried to grab ahold of her wrist but missing. As the door closed behind Emily's departing figure, Axl groaned and said "Damn it, Sue! I was _very_ close to closing the deal with Emily and I would have been dating a hot girl!"

Sue innocently said "So? I'm sure you would get another chance to kiss her again."

The other teen groaned again and fell back onto Sue's bed and grabbed Woofy and fiddled with the stuffed toy while saying "No, you blew the chance by showing your dorkish self. I won't get a chance for a Christmas kiss tonight from her."

Sue stepped forwards and wrestled Woofy from him and asked in annoyance "Why are you even still here? I told you to get out."

She did not notice the strange gleam in Axl's eyes as he looked at her. Abruptly he said "You owe me." He got up and approached her, like a lion stalking his prey.

Sue backed off nervously. "I owe you what?" she asked hesitantly. Then Sue's back hit her dressing table and in that moment, Axl pounced. One hand cupped the back of her neck, the other holding her chin, Axl pulled her into a rough, demanding kiss.

Sue's eyes widened and her hands instantly flew up to Axl's chest and shoved as hard as she could. He staggered back with a victorious smirk upon his face.

Her hand was upon her mouth in total shock to what just happened. After the initial shock faded, Sue asked "Why did you kiss me?"

With a smirk still upon his face, Axl replied "I wanted a kiss tonight and you were just there, so I took the chance."

Sue gasped, pink splotches appearing on her cheeks, she then began to slap him all over constantly, saying repeatedly "Get out! Out! _Out_!" and Axl backed off, yelping and wincing until he realized he was outside her bedroom and Sue slammed the door narrowly hitting his nose.

"Whatevs." He muttered, then another hot girl walked past him and he grinned and started to follow her preening himself and readying for a new pickup line.


	25. The Food Project (The Map)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: The Food Project (The Map)

Episode Prompt: "The Map"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an Heckcest 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment 

Summary: Sue is doing Home Economics, and has to do a simple dessert for a project, and she accidentally puts it with the bereavement foods and Axl inadvertently ate it.

Word Count approx.: 790

AN: The dialogue of the scene was liberally paraphrased from the episode "The Map".

AN2: The frosting 'fight' scene was certainly inspired by the cupcake mix fight Quinn and Puck had on "Glee".

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

As Frankie looked over the bereavement food that was spread out on the kitchen bench, she asked "Oh, did somebody bring lasagna?" Axl then shoved himself through the small space between Sue and Mike and announced "Okay, here are my top picks of the bereavement food. Lemon bars are wicked good.

Macaroni salad was a solid 6, but whoever brought the chocolate cupcakes, they were a kick-ass 10."

"Axl! That was my Home Economics project for school." Sue said angrily, finally noticing the cooling tray was empty.

Mike said crankily "Damn it, Axl. You ate your sister's project?"

Axl said, shrugging his shoulders "Well, why did she put them on the counter with the bereavement food?"

"I didn't." Sue insisted, and then continued "I put them on the counter to cool, and then people put the bereavement food around them." She then turned to Mike and Frankie and bemoaned "What am I supposed to do now, tell my Home Ec teacher my brother ate my homework?"

Mike replied "If she had Axl, she'd probably buy it."

Sue sighed "I guess I'm just gonna have to make a new batch."

Mike said in a strident tone "Axl, your sister has got enough to worry about right now. You're the one that ate her project. You're helping her make new cupcakes."

Axl groaned and complained loudly "Oh, my God! This is so unfair! If you guys don't want me to eat stuff, you gotta say so! You should know my first impulse is to _always_ eat things." then he grabbed a Pyrex tray of more bereavement food and walked off shoving the food and letting out sounds of contentment.

Later that night, Sue sighed loudly; eyeing Axl who was leaning with his back to the bench, tapping away on his phone simultaneously complaining loudly about the dorky project. The bench had the ingredients for the cupcakes lined up and she was waiting for Axl to get off his cell while ignoring his loud tirade of insults and complaints.

Tired of waiting, Sue reached out and snatched his cell out of his hands in one move and tucked it in the back of her back pocket of her jeans knowing he wouldn't dare put his hands down there, and then said "You wordlessly promised Mom and Dad that you would help me make a new batch of chocolate cupcakes."

Axl glared at her, and then grumbled out a "Fine." With some instructions from Sue, Axl measured out the butter, vanilla and sugar, while Sue measured out the other ingredients. But then Axl stupidly put on the electric mixer before putting it in the bowl, and sent the cocoa mixture splattering across Sue's shirt.

"Axl!" she shouted, then continued "This is my favourite shirt!" Then without thinking, she put her hand in the bag of self-raising flour and pulled out a handful and threw it against Axl's green shirt in retaliation.

Axl gasped in reaction, then grabbed an egg and cracked it against Sue's forehead, making the egg slide down her face.

"_EW!"_ Sue shrieked, jumping back slightly; then she stuck her floured hand into the batter mixture and flicked it against Axl's shirt, the brown mixture juxtaposing against the green and white floured shirt. In retaliation, Axl grabbed the sugar bag and poured it over Sue's head. Sue gasped, then retaliated, then it became a full out food fight, with squeals and laughter from Sue and loud laughter and light shoving from Axl. Then they stopped, still laughing their heads off.

Then the moment became fraught with tension, their eyes locking onto each other's. Axl stepped closer and raised a hand to flick a stray strand of Sue's hair, then he gently pressed his lips against Sue's, who let out a soft gasp and her hands creeping up to grab hold of Axl's shirt. After air began to become essential, they pulled apart. After what seemed to them, a long minute of staring at each other, they heard a throat clearing; breaking their tense moment.

They followed the sound to an unamused Mike and an incredulous Frankie at the archway that opened up to the hallway.

"What the heck?" Frankie asked in an obvious tone, seeing the mess surrounding them.

Axl let out an unsure chuckle "We were baking."  
>"I can see that." Mike said his expression unchanging.<br>Sue nervously said "I'm gonna go change." She bit her lip and quickly glanced at Axl and quietly left the room, passing Mike and Frankie as she went.

Frankie then said in a scolding tone "Axl, I want this cleaned up, and both of you properly baking. _No_ more food fights."

Axl took his shirt off and chucked it aside and rolled his eyes and muttered "Whatevs."


	26. Life Changing Event (Valentine's Day III

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Life Changing Event (Valentine's Day III)

Episode Prompt: "Valentine's Day III"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an Heckcest 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment 

Summary: The life changing event Axl was 'talking' about was trying to ask Sue out.

AN: Let's pretend Sue never met & dated Matt…

Word Count approx: 640

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

"Hey Sue, you me, date?" Axl asked his reflection in his mirror. He had been practicing on a question he had been wanting to ask lately. He shook his head, "Too slutty." He tried again "Sue, I'm a guy. You're a girl. How about we go on a date?" He winced and muttered "Too casual."

He thought for a minute then a grin appeared and he cleared his throat and asked his reflection "Hey Sue, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

"Perfect. Not too slutty, not too casual." He nodded, his reflection nodding back at him.

He adopted his 'I'm the Ax-man' countenance and confidently strode out of his room and without instantly barged into Sue's roomand found her halfway dressed, her jeans already on and wearing a rainbow polka dot bra.

"_AXL!"_ she shrieked, instantly picking up a shirt nearby and covering her front.

Without any thought filter at all nor to any pre-sweet talking, he blurted out "Hey Sue, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me?"

Automatically, Sue answered "No."

Staggered by the unexpected response, he blinked and exited the room.

Within minutes, he was back in his room, staring into the mirror at his reflection. He was so sure that she would say yes straight away, after all nobody resisted the Axman. Girls always had said yes whenever he had asked them out, so he expected Sue would fall in line with the other girls, but her reply had shocked him. It was his first time he had heard a girl actually say _no_.

He ignored as Brick shuffled into the room and lay on his bed and started to read a random book. He started to mumble to himself, while still staring at his reflection "Am I hot or not hot?"

He continued to stare at his reflection, until a holler came from the front "I made dinner!"

He reluctantly made his way towards the kitchen area and grabbed his dinner and quietly stared down at his dinner plate all the while poking and prodding at it with his fork, discovering he had no appetite at all. After quietly asking his parents to be excused and walking back to his room, he heard Frankie ask Mike "What's up with Axl tonight? There were no sarcastic quips, no insults, nothing. Maybe I should go and talk to him?"

"Just leave him alone, Frankie." Mike advised, warning her.

Here he was, back staring at his downtrodden reflection once again.

After some more time staring, Axl realized something and said to his reflection "Dude. You're the Axman, of course you're hot."

He decided a second time would be the lucky time, so he summoned up his confidence again and made a double shot gun figure to his reflection and said "She wouldn't resist the Axman this time."

He sauntered confidently towards Sue's room once again. He sinuously leaned against the doorway, watching Sue do her homework on her bed looking adorkable as always.

He cleared his throat, making her look up at him.

"Look, Sue you can say no again but I was wondering if you'd-?" but he was interrupted by Sue saying "Yes." Before he finished the question.

"Yes?" he asked blankly for a second, then a grin spread across his face. "Yes" he repeated, with hope.

Sue laughed and said "Yes. I know I said no before, but that was because you just said the question and I didn't register what it was until I said no. I'm sorry I said no before. I should have been a yes but-" Sue rambled but was cut off with a kiss from Axl.

"What was that for?" she asked after they needed air and parted.

He smirked and asked "Need a reason do I? I'm the Axman, no reasons needed." He finished confidently.


	27. The Icepack (The Paper Route)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: The Icepack (The Paper Route)

Episode Prompt: "The Paper Route"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment with 'squint if you see' Heckcest. 

AN: This is dedicated to barbrozinka, who wanted a fic based on episode 3x19 where Sue is hit by the baseball.

Summary: The missing scene in between Sue getting hit with the ball and the scene after with the icepack.

Word Count approx: 300

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

"_Aw!_" Sue shouted as the baseball glanced off her headgear and hit her on her forehead. "Sue!" Axl concernedly yelled simultaneously as he quickly dropped his glove and raced over and jumped over the barrier that separated the baseball field and stadium stands and hopped up and sat next to Sue whose hand was already at her head, wincing. He put a hand on her head tilting it so he would see the area. Sue said with surprise lacing her tone "That was a really good pickoff move, Axl. I didn't see it coming at _all_." he gave a nervous and relived laugh.

Axl turned and signaled the field medic to come, carrying a pink icepack. Axl snatched the cold pack from the medic and gently shoved Sue's hand off and placed it on the sore area and Sue's hand returned to the area, holding the pack, her hands accidentally intertwining with Axl's.

Then their eyes connected.

After a minute, Axl cleared his throat, breaking the tense connection and said apologetically "Sorry about hitting you with the ball."

Sue smiled and said gently "Axl, it's okay, you didn't mean to."

Axl smiled back, squeezing the forgotten intertwined hand, and then gently pulled the fingers apart and removed the now untwined hand back.

"C'mon, let's go home." He said, pulling her up from the seat and righted her when she seemed to weave unsteadily.

Fifteen minutes later, Axl and Sue were ensconced on the couch, shoulders and limbs closely touching, Sue still holding on the pink icepack.

Frankie asked concernedly "Feeling better, honey?"

Sue answered her mother "Yeah. The ball deflected off my headgear, so it only got my forehead. How lucky am I to have headgear, huh?"

Axl nodded fervently next to her without a word.


	28. The Game (Get Your Business Done)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: The Game (Get Your Business Done)

Episode Prompt: "Get Your Business Done"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an Heckcest 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment 

Summary:

Sue wins an impromptu basketball game and as her prize, Axl has to help her with her 'business'.

AN: This is set after the morning Brick beat Axl in air hockey, and it goes AU from there. Plus, Tyler put the 'moves' on Sue earlier prompting an earlier realisation about him thinking they're on a date.

Word Count approx: 1, 400

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

"Boom. I win." Brick Heck said to his elder brother Axl as he won his fifth game of air hockey in a row.

Axl, frustrated at him own hopeless skills, threw down the air hockey paddle and said "Unfair!"

Their sister Sue popped her head in the room and asked "Hey guys, you busy?"

Axl, relived for the temporary reprieve said "No, we aren't busy. At all. Right?" he looked at Brick in askance.

The youngest Heck just rolled his eyes and said "You're not getting the fact that I just beat you at the game." ((game))

"Yeah right, once I find a sure-fire way to beat you, you'll be the one losing. After all, I'm the Axman, and I sure _don't _lose." Axl shot back confidently.

Sue entered the room as she ignored the bickering and said "Um… I have a problem with a client. See, I have been babysitting a fourteen year old boy and when I babysat him, he thought we were on a date. And Mrs Jennings called today for me to 'babysit' him again."

The boys just stared at Sue as she looked at them, wanting advice. Even Axl, the compassionate ladies man he was didn't know what to say.

"I bet that Sue would lose at one-on-one basketball against me." Axl suddenly said. Brick said "I bet that Sue would win."

Sue was confused to why her brothers used her as a betting tool said offended "Hey! I came in for advice, not to be somebody to bet on or against. And I'm sure I would win." She finished confidently.

"You're not going to win, Sue. Your history of failing at trying out for anything speaks _volumes_." Axl said, chortling.

Brick said "Whoever wins the bet can name their prize. For instance, if I win, you gotta help both Sue and I with our 'businesses' for real." ((prize))

Surprised, Sue looked at Brick then looked back to Axl and nodded determinedly. Axl narrowed his eyes then smiled "Fine. Brick, if I win, you put up with my games table, cos I won't get rid of it." The boys shook their hands. Axl then picked up his basketball and led the way out of his room with Sue and Brick bringing up the rear, whispering to each other, Sue worried and Brick confidently answering. Once all three Hecks had pulled on their jackets and were on the driveway near the basketball hoop, Brick said "Okay, the rules are this: Whomever gets to four points wins. And oh, anything goes." ((four points))

Sue and Axl faced off, Axl saying singsongly "You're gonna looose, Sue." And Sue shot back confidently "I never give up, so I will win."

Brick threw the ball up and then Axl jumped up, grabbed the ball and dodged Sue and jumped and dunked the ball.

"Ooh. You just got Axed! Axman: 1. Sue-pid:0." Axl said and mimicked his signature axe chop move, making Sue mad; but instead of playing into Axl's hands, she plotted her next move to win the game.

Brick went again, throwing the ball up into the sky, then Sue kicked Axl in the shin hard, then as Axl grabbed down at his shin, Sue grabbed the ball and made her shot, netball-girl style. Then she caught it on the rebound and went again.

"Ooh. You just got Sued. Sue: 2. Axl: 1." Sue said, giggling.

Axl glared at her. They resumed the position as Brick readied to throw up the ball again. Axl jostled against Sue as he jumped up, his height and athletic prowess the advantage this time as he grabbed the ball out of the air and dodged Sue and dunked the ball, then on the rebound, went again and scored.

"The Axman does it again. Axman: 3. Dork: 2." Axl said cockily, spinning the ball on one finger, making Sue narrow her eyes at him.

Once again, Brick threw up the ball, but this time Sue said "Look, hot chicks!" As Axl jerked around to look in the direction, Sue grabbed the ball and dribbled over to the backboard and swished the ball, and as it went through and bounced on the pavement she said "Made you look, you dirty chicken." She chortled, then continued "The Sue-meister strikes again!" she cheered. She continued cheerfully "Sue-meister: 3. Axl: 3."

Since it was a tie, it was down to just one more shot. Sue had to win this. She decided even though it was against her principles, she had to do something to delay Axl and score. So she did the one thing she swore she would _never _do to a guy…

Simultaneously as Brick tossed up the ball, Sue instantly kicked Axl in the balls, making him gasp, grab at his groin and drop down onto the concrete almost in a foetal position.

Sue quickly grabbed the ball and made her shot, hoping it would go into the hoop. The ball bounced around the hoop slightly then it tipped down through the net and onto the ground, bouncing towards her.

In her shock, she caught the ball as Brick yelled victoriously "Sue wins!" and started his 'punctuation' victory dance and said to the slow standing Axl who was still clutching at his groin "A prize is a prize, Axl. You must help both of us with our businesses. Get me a bed for real, and help Sue with her problematic client."

Axl glared at Sue and grunted in an annoyed tone "Fine."

The next night, Sue found herself 'baby-sitting' Tyler again. She tried to discreetly dislodge his sweaty hand from her shoulder as they watched another horror movie, this time an even gruesome sequel of the horror movie they watched last time.

The doorbell went off giving Sue a glad reprieve from the movie and went and answered it, only to find Axl standing there in his baseball uniform and baseball cap as if he came from baseball practice.

"What are you doing here, Axl?" she asked confused.

He pushed past her, coming inside "Helping you with your 'business'." He said, putting quote marks around the word business.

"And how will you help me?" she asked unsure.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tyler asked from behind them.

Axl hissed in Sue's ear "Just play along." He then turned around and pasted on a grin and said "Axl. Sue's boyfriend." He wrapped an arm around Sue's waist and pulled her to him the other hand out in an handshake.

Tyler snorted "Boyfriend? Yeah right. You know, couples kiss. I want to see a kiss."

Sue felt Axl freeze momentarily and said "Fine." He then cradled the back of Sue's neck and pulled her face to his and pressed his lips to hers. What neither of them was prepared for was for her response. Sue gasped, then her fingers flew up to bury them in his hair, clutching him to her. Her lips parted as she breathed him into her, kissing him back with measurable force. They parted, panting as if they were running a marathon. They stared at each other as if they were looking at each other with new eyes.

"Allright, I believe you." Grumbled Tyler, breaking their connection.

Axl cleared his throat, and put an arm around Sue and said "So, dude what are you and my girlfriend up to?"

The teen grudgily said "Watching_ Zombie Makeout Party II_, a horror film."

"Awesome!" Axl enthused, as he nudged Sue to follow Tyler back into the lounge, Axl broke away from Sue and jumped onto the couch and glared at Tyler who approached him. The younger teen diverted and sat down in an armchair. Sue sat down next to Axl, who pulled her to his chest all the while whispering in her ear "Still have to keep up appearances." He slung an arm around her shoulders.

"I don't mind actually." Sue whispered back with a pink tinge to her cheeks, her gaze steady at the TV. She flinched as she saw a zombie in a prom dress approach one of the heroines, who was frantically looking around for a weapon.

Axl reassuringly squeezed her shoulders and placed a kiss upon her temple.


	29. Lost Sister (The Telling)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: Lost Sister (The Telling)

Episode Prompt: "The Telling"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an Heckcest 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment

Summary: Karma bites Sue's butt _big_ time for the blackmailing she had done and she gets lost. Axl, growing guilty about abandoning Sue goes looking for her.

AN: Set after the scene where Axl pulls over and rings Frankie to confess and then leaves Sue on the sidewalk.

Word Count approx: 1, 140

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

Axl said with a black look upon his face "Get out."  
>Shocked, Sue nearly stuttered "What?"<p>

He repeated anger tinging his tone "Get out."  
>Sue, who now was clambering out of the car said pointedly "Well, you're not gonna get away with this, Axl. You're gonna be in really big trouble."<br>Axl shoved his seat back in the original seating and sneeringly said "I'm already in trouble."  
>Sue said in a panicky tone "Well, you can't just leave me here alone." She looked around her surroundings, seeing a forest behind her, and a silent and lonely road in front of her. It certainly felt creepy.<p>

Axl said mockingly "Better start walking. Don't want to get home too _lake_!" then he drove off, leaving Sue to stare at the dwindling taillights of Axl's Gran Torino in shock.

After an couple of minutes standing and staring in the darkness in hope that he was just playing a prank on her, she turned around in a 360° turn, taking in her surroundings and tried to figure out how far she was from home.

She let out a hopeless sigh as she realized that there were no recognizable landmarks or anything to signal how far she was from home. "Maybe cutting through in the woods might give me less time and I'd get home before Axl would?" Sue asked herself rhetorically. She made her way inside the woods, sticking to a narrow path but then the path began to fade and disappear, leaving Sue in the middle of a dense forest without no possible way out. She had accidentally left her cell at home, thinking she would just pop over to Carly's and get straight back. But that was before Axl had become a jerk and decided to desert her in the middle of nowhere. It has also got darker, and she wasn't sure if it was the woods themselves or if time had gotten away from her.

In her worrying, she hadn't noticed a thick jutting root from a tree and had instantly tripped it and fell down a slight slope and then it was like white had appeared in front of her eyes as she painfully hit her head against a hard surface, then she drifted into blessed darkness.

After a while, the sprinkling of rain woke her up. She groggily got up, grabbing ahold of a nearby tree branch. She felt the sprinkling rain turning into heavy drops, rapidly drenching her. She took a step but she collapsed, crying out in pain. Apparently she had sprained her ankle when she tripped.

She held onto her ankle and began to cry, her tears mingling with the heavy falling rain. "This is my fault. It's karma for blackmailing Axl." She cried even heavier after her admission, hugging her knees and trying to ignore the throbbing of her ankle.

Meanwhile, back at the Heck residence, Axl was shifting uncomfortably on the couch. He felt a strange prodding figure from behind his back. He leaned forwards and shoved a hand behind and fumbled around searchingly until his hand landed on it and pulled it in front of him and looked at it.

_Shit._

_Sue's phone._

He glanced outside to the heavy and pouring rain. He realized Mom was still at Ehlert Motors, possibly still cleaning up, and Dad and Brick was at Brick's Parent Teacher Night, he dimly remembered hearing his Dad telling Brick that he had to come with him, afraid that Brick would tattle to Mom.

He groaned and picked up his car keys and his jacket and on a whim, stuffed some towels and a blanket in a garbage bag and made sure the front door locked behind him and ran into the pouring rain to his car, and then he was driving back where he left Sue.

Of course, she wasn't even there.

He parked in the area where he deserted Sue. He ignored the heavy rain and began to loudly call out "Sue?!" after no response, and shivering heavily as the rain started to affect him, he muttered to himself "What Would Dork Do?" he scanned the area around him until his eyes landed onto the dense forest in front of him.

"She wouldn't be that stupid to wander off in the fucking forest, would she?" he muttered worriedly to himself, then reluctantly nodded to himself. He flipped open his cell phone and let the cellphone light his way inside the forest, while yelling out Sue's name and hoping for a voice to answer him. After some time stumbling around the forest and yelling for his sister, he was starting to slow down and get exhausted but he forced himself to keep going, repeatedly shouting Sue's name and pausing in between shouts to strain to listen if Sue had answered him. After some more walking in the drenching rain and shouting for Sue, he heard his name faintly. He bellowed with hope "Sue?!" then heard his name again, this time stronger. He followed the sound over to a large root, which he managed to avoid and stretched his arm with his cell phone and directed the light down the slope and found a shivering and dazed looking Sue who looked up and blinked dazedly at the light. Seeing blood on her temple, he panicked.

In his panic, he stumbled down the slope to reach her. When he got to her, he kneeled down, ignoring the mud and wrapped his arms around her "Oh, my God, Sue! I'm never leaving you on the sidewalk ever again. Never ever again, all right?"

Sue nodded tiredly into his shoulder then said in a tremulous tone "I'm sorry for blackmailing you. I'll never ever do it again." He let out a nervous bu relieved chuckle, then handed over his still lit cell and advised "Hold on to it." Then picked her up in the bridal carry, Sue lighting the way with one hand holding her cell phone, the other clutching at his drenched shirt.

Finally, they were out of the creepy forest, and in sight of his car. He carefully put her down and leaned her against the car and unlocked the car and shoved the front seat back and helped Sue get in and he climbed in after her and pulled out a towel and began to gently rub the dampness out of her clothes all the while saying "God, I'm so sorry for being a jerk. And leaving you here like that."

He realized that even though he was angry at her for blackmailing him, He shouldn't have just dumped her on the sidewalk in the middle of nowhere, especially if she was without a cell phone.

He pulled the blanket out from the garbage bag and wrapped her in it and kissed her forehead, making her smile.

In that exact moment, he knew he was forgiven.


	30. After The Wedding (The Wedding)

Title: Lumberjack Lawyers - The AxSue Moments Never Shown On Screen

Sub Title: After The Wedding ("The Wedding")

Episode Prompt: "The Wedding"

Author: PurpleOrchid85

Rating: PG-13 to T  
>Fandom: The Middle<p>

Pairing: Axl/Sue (Heckcest, Axsue, Lumberjack Lawyers, whichever shipping name you prefer)  
>CanonNon Canon Moment: an Heckcest 'Non-Canon moment' inside an Canon moment 

Summary: Axl and Sue are forced to clean up the aftermath of Rusty and Marlene's wedding.

Word Count approx: 450

Disclaimer:

Axl Heck & Sue Heck and every character that is mentioned in this Fanfiction in relation of _The Middle _are copyrighted by ABC and its creators/producers DeAnn Heline and Eileen Heisler.

Frankie pointed to Sue and Axl all the while saying "You two are on clean up duty." Then held up the tired and listing Brick and gently maneuvered him towards the house all the while calling up to Mike who was on the ladder adjusting the fairy lights nearby "Just leave it until tomorrow." Mike sighed and said "Yes, Frankie."

Sue began to clear the nearest table and shove the paper plates of leftover food and plastic cups into the garbage bag that were given to them by Frankie before she had left.

"This sucks ass." Axl groaned kicking the nearest chair over.

"It may 'suck ass' but we've got a job to do." Sue said reasonably.

He rolled his eyes and said "So? Still is a lame-ass thing to do." But he then reluctantly picked up the other garbage bag and started picking up the trash on the grass. After a while, he decided to use his basketball skills and just chuck whatever and anything into the garbage bag from a distance to make it fun for him.

Axl then began to throw a random plate with leftover cake towards the garbage bin 'Frisbee' style, and an oblivious Sue walked in the range of the flying rubbish.

"_Ew! _Axl!" Sue said as she got smushed by the plate of leftover cake. Then she spied the garden hose, which was nearby and quickly turned it on and pointed the hose at Axl.

Axl let out a unmanly shriek as water landed on him.

"Oh, you're gonna get it!" he laughingly threatened, quickly grabbing a piece of leftover wedding cake in one hand and stalked up to her and smushed it upon her head, making her drop the still running hose to the grass, making it snake around and spray the grass.

"AXL!" she laughingly said as she ducked and shook her head towards him, splattering him with the cake, then quickly picked up the hose once again sprayed him once again then dropped the hose and ran, with the drenched Axl chasing her laughing.

Axl, with his athletic prowess an advantage, quickly grabbed her and spun her and shoved Sue up against a wall and, instead of retaliating, he kissed her, pinning her to the wall between his arms, pressing his chest against hers.

Sue automatically reacted, wrapping her arms around her and digging her fingers into Axl's charcoal hair. After air was essential, they broke apart, Axl stepping back, releasing her.

They looked at each other uncertainly, surprised by the impulsive kiss.

"I don't see anybody cleaning up!" they distantly heard Frankie say stridently.

They quickly returned to the backyard and returned to cleaning up the mess.


End file.
